ma fille, moi et toi
by ptitboune
Summary: 4 ans après la bataille finale, Stiles doit revenir a Beacon Hills. Son père et dans le coma, mais il n'as plus de contact ni avec le meute ni avec le sheriff. comment va se passer les retrouvailles?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Quelque part en France, un téléphone sonne

Allo

Il faut qu'il rentre, un vol l'attend dans 2h à Orly

Il ne voudra pas !

Il n'a pas le choix son père est à l'hôpital

Je le préviens, mais je ne promets rien.

Merci Isaac, je l'attends à l'aéroport

A plus tard Jordan, répond Isaac avant de raccrocher.

Il profite de l'absence de son ami pour préparer les valises. Il sait que son ami ne veux plus revoir les membres de la meute, il espère juste qu'il acceptera de revoir son père.

Stiles rentre de son jogging, quand il aperçoit 5 valises poser devant la porte

Tu vas quelque part Isaac ?

Moi non, mais toi oui.

Et où vais-je ?

Beacon Hills

Non ça sera sans nous, vas-y toi.

Stiles

Non nous n'irons pas

Ton père est blessé, il est à l'hôpital.

Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas

C'est ton père Stiles, il faut que tu y aille

Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose pour lui, lui qui a préféré me laisser tomber quand j'avais besoin de lui.

Il faut que tu y aille, fais le pour elle, dit Isaac en montrant du menton un bébé dans son transat. Il a le droit de connaitre sa petite fille.

Je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner.

Il va bien le falloir, si tu veux avancer dans la vie.

Je ne veux pas que la meute approche de ma fille.

Ça va aller Stiles, ils ne lui feront rien. N'oublie pas tu ne fais plus parti de leur meute.

Tu as raison, nous devons y aller. Il doit savoir qu'il est grand père.

Oui, il est temps. Tu ne peux pas garder ça secret.

Tu as raison, l'heure est venue. Il doit connaitre sa petite fille, mais elle je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de ma fille !

Ça ira, Jordan t'attend à la sortie de l'avion Appel moi quand tu as atterri.

D'accord, mais…..

Si tu as le moindre problème appel moi d'accord ?

Tu viendras ?

Aussi vite que je peux !

Merci Isaac ! dit Stiles en le prenant dans ses bras.

Toujours mon pote, ne l'oublie pas. Aller en route, un biberon et déjà dans le sac à langer.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Isaac pris la petite et poussa Stiles en dehors de son appartement. Ils étaient à environs 1h d'Orly, en espérant qu'il n'y a pas d'embouteillage. Le trajet se fait dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac lui demande :

Que s'est-il passé pour que tu partes ?

J'ai entendu une conversation que je n'aurais jamais du entendre.

Laquelle ?

Mélissa expliquais a Allison, que mon père et elle, ont eu une liaison avant le décès de ma mère. Mon père devait la quitter pour vivre avec Mélissa. Malheureusement ma mère est tombée malade, sa a bloqué leurs plans. Elle lui expliquait que les soirs où j'étais seule à m'occuper de ma mère lui était là-bas, Ainsi qu'après sa mort. Mon père me considéré comme responsable de sa mort, et de son échec dans sa vie.

Stiles, tu sais que ça ne peut pas être vrai !

Je ne sais pas, ce qu'elle a dit semblais tellement vrai.

Parles en avec ton père, il doit y avoir une explication a tout ceci.

Il peut me mentir !

Alors demande à un loup de t'assister, même de loin il pourra te dire si ton père ment.

Je verrais bien. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore des amis là-bas.

Tu as Deaton, Chris, Jordan et quoi que tu puisses penser ton père sera là pour toi. D'après ce que j'ai compris Derek est de retour aussi, il t'aidera Stiles tu as juste à lui demander.

Oui facile à dire ! je vais encore avoir pas mal de bleu a force qu'il me plaque contre les murs..

Il a dû changer maintenant, ça fait bien 4 ans depuis notre dernière bataille que vous ne vous été pas revu, non ?

Oui, on a tous changé….

Surtout toi ! qui aurais pensé que tu serais un loup protecteur Alpha !

Pas moi en tout cas.

Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! je te promets que tous se passera bien. Concentre-toi juste sur ton père. Parles avec lui, expliquez-vous et tout iras bien. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Fais un effort, tu verras.

Oui, il est temps qu'on se parle. Aller roule plus vite si tu ne veux pas que je loupe mon avion !

AHAH, ça t'arrangerais bien en même temps !

Tout a fait, tu as tout compris. Ahah

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence. Même s'il se voulait rassurant Isaac espérais que tous se passe bien pour son ami. Ce dernier avait assez souffert. Il décide d'en parler a Jordan des que Stiles et sa fille aura embarqué. Et puis si vraiment ça se passe mal il irait, d'ailleurs il était déjà en train de réfléchir a quand il pourrait le rejoindre. Apres tout en France il n'as plus rien qui le retiens, Chris est partis vivre à Beacon Hills en leur laissant sa maison. Stiles ne se sent pas bien en France, pourquoi ne reviendraient ils pas vers Beacon Hills.

Stiles de son coté, pense à son père. Il se demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ça doit être important si Jordan lui demande de revenir. Il ne sait pas si il verra Derek mais il est angoissé par l'éventualité de le revoir. A leur dernière rencontre, Derek lui as dit qu'il repartait voir Cora au Mexique. Stiles a eu un pincement au cœur quand le loup de naissance lui a dit ça. Il nourrissait des sentiments amoureux pour le loup, mais il savait que c'était à sens unique Il a donc continué de sortir avec la belle Lydia. Un an après le départ de Derek, Lydia lui annonçait qu'elle avait reçu un offre de travail en France. Stiles était content pour elle, mais ne voulais pas la suivre. Malheureusement, il a surpris la conversation des deux filles, il a donc fait ses valises et es parti avec Lydia. Chris leur avais proposé de venir habiter avec Isaac et lui, ils avaient accepté de suite. Lydia se plaisait beaucoup à Paris, un peu de trop même. Lui n'aimais pas beaucoup avoir du monde partout, il étouffait. Le couple se détachait, Lydia voyais beaucoup de collègues. Elle rentrait tard du travail, Stiles savait qu'ils restaient ensemble justes par commodité. Un jour Stiles a vu Lydia en pleure, elle avait un test de grossesse dans les mains. Elle ne voulait pas du bébé, mais Stiles lui a demandait de le garder. Elle a acceptée avec de la mauvaise volonté. Malheureusement l'accouchement c'est très mal passé, Lydia n'y a pas survécu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir. Je tente une nouvelle histoire, contrairement aux autres je n'ai pas de Beta pour celle-ci. D'ailleurs les 2 autres histoires sont en correction. Des chapitres ont était rajouté….. Je mettrais les chapitres des que je 'les recevrais corrigés. Je dois avouer que sur ce nouveau fanfic je ne sais pas où je vais, seul 2 chapitres on était écrit. Je ne sais pas s'il sera très long. Continuer vos petits messages cela fait très plaisir. Aller je remets un autre chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

Chapitre 2

Après avoir enlacé Isaac, Stiles embarque avec sa fille dans l'avion. Isaac attend une demi-heure, et prend son téléphone, pour passer un appel

\- Allo

\- Jordan ?

\- Oui Isaac !

\- Il est dans l'avion mais prend soin de lui s'il te plait.

\- Je resterais avec lui

\- Il a peur de revoir son père et la meute

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Scott la expulsé de la meute à cause de Théo, et son père car il a entendu parler Mélissa. Elle avouait à Allison avoir une liaison avec Noah depuis des années. Qu'il considérait son fils comme responsable de la mort de sa femme, et j'en passe.

\- Je vois le genre. Isaac ?

\- Oui ?

\- Prend un vol et viens le rejoindre !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mélissa m'as mis a la porte de chez Noah, elle y habite depuis qu'il est à l'hôpital

\- Ne l'emmène pas chez le sheriff a son arrivé, il y a un endroit où il peut vivre autre que la bas ?

\- Je vis chez Derek il y a de la place. Le manoir a était rénové.

\- Ok emmène le là-bas, si il y a un problème je vous rejoindrez.

\- D'accord, je te tiens au courant. Est-il dans l'avion ?

\- Oui, ils y sont.

\- Ils ?

\- Oui, Stiles et sa fille

\- Sa fille ? Il a eu une fille ? qui est la mère ?

\- Lydia

\- Vient elle aussi ?

\- Elle est décédée à l'accouchement.

\- Pourquoi personne n'est au courant ?

\- Ils ne voulaient plus de contacts avec la meute

\- Bien, tu sais tout le monde c'est dispersais.

\- Chris me la dis oui, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Stiles et la meute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je te le dis tu seras tout, et ça ne sera pas marrant.

\- Une part de mystère à résoudre ?

\- Oh non, Derek le sera quand il le verra.

\- Ok, bon je te laisse. Je dois trouver un siège auto pour un enfant !

\- Pour un bébé, plutôt

\- Un bébé de quel âge ?

\- 2 mois et demi

\- Aussi petit ?

\- Bon courage ! elle ne fait pas ses nuits encore, dit alors Isaac juste avant de raccrocher.

JOrdan n'as pas le temps de répondre, qu'il entend la tonalité résonner a son oreille. Il se retourne, et regarde son ami qui a assisté à l'échange.

\- Bon je crois qu'il va falloir aller faire des courses.

\- Oui, il va nous falloir berceau, transat et siège auto

\- Aller allons y son avion sera là dans 6h00. Autant que tous soient installés quand ils seront là.

\- Moi qui commencé à m'ennuyais, je vais être servi question divertissement

\- Te pleins pas !

\- Mais je ne me plains pas, je vais enfin le revoir !

\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Oui, et je en pense pas que j'arriverais a le voir repartir cette fois !

\- Alors retiens-le

\- Je vais essayer, je suis prêt maintenant

\- Bien alors à toi de jouer !

\- Aller en route pour faire les magasins, envoie un sms à Isaac pour connaitre la marque de farine que le bébé prend.

\- Oui chef, répond Jordan avec un petit salut militaire.

Durant le trajet, Jordan et son ami continue leur échange. Ils se demandent à qui ressemble le bébé. Si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Et s'amuse à dire tout haut ce qu'il faut pour un bébé histoire de ne rien oublier au magasin.

Devant le rayon poussette les deux hommes se dispute pour s'avoir laquelle ils doivent acheter, sous l'œil gourmande d'une vendeuse qui trouve les deux hommes à son gout. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver un terrain d'entente, la vendeuse les rejoints et leurs demandent :

\- Je peux vous aider messieurs ?

\- Oui, nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider sur quelle poussette prendre.

\- Celle que monsieur tiens, dit la vendeuse en désignant Jordan, est pratique en ville. Quand a la vôtre est tout terrain et beaucoup plus maniable, rajoute-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle veut charmeur.

\- Merci madame, dit Jordan

\- Mademoiselle, suffit amplement.

\- Bien, Derek qu'en pense tu nous avons tout on peut y aller ?

\- Oui, rentrons à la maison monter tout cela

\- Peut-être à bientôt messieurs !

\- Oui peut être, bonne journée, répond Derek qui est déjà en route vers les caisses.

Les deux garçons ont passé plus de temps que prévu dans le magasin, Stiles doit arriver dans 3 h. Ils se décident à monter d'abord le lit du bébé dans la chambre qui lui a était attribué, puis de préparer la chambre d'a coter pour Stiles. C'est les deux seules chambres qui communiquent ensembles, Il y a aussi une salle de bain privée et un dressing. Derek espère que cela conviendras a Stiles.

1H30 plus tard, Derek dit a Jordan d'aller prendre une douche et de filer à l'aéroport chercher Stiles et sa fille. Il finira pendant son absence, après tout ils ont bien avancé il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire. Jordan accepte et file sous la douche. Une fois prêt il décide de se faire un petit café, avant de partir. Il se demande comment va réagir Stiles quand il apprendra que Mélissa vit chez lui. Il espère sincèrement qu'il ne fera pas demi-tour de suite. Il doit voir son père, se dernier la réclamé avant de sombrer dans un coma.

Mélissa lui a bien demandé de ne pas le prévenir, que cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, il n'avait pas à revenir dans sa vie maintenant que le Sheriff avait une nouvelle vie. Derek avait grogné a ses paroles, quand à lui, son chien des enfer avait bondis dans sa tête. Il tenait énormément à Noah et Stiles, il se promit de tout faire pour leur laisser du temps pour se parler, quand le sheriff rentrera chez lui. Apres son café, Jordan file a l'aéroport.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Stiles est enfin arrivé, le vol a était fatiguant. Sa fille par contre a dormi tout le long, c'est juste réveillé pour son biberon, mais a vite refermer les yeux. Son père l'enviais pour cela, la faculté de s'endormir n' importe où et quand. Il souffle un bon coup se donne du courage et avance jusqu'à la porte de sortie du couloir. Jordan est là dans les premiers, il l'attend. Apres un bisou sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille et une bonne inspiration, il rejoint son ami.

Jordan, comment va tu ?

Bien et toi Stiles ?

Bien merci

Comment s'appelle cette belle poupée ?

Tisha

Enchanté Tisha, dit alors Jordan en caressant la joue du bébé qui dormais sur le torse de son père dans une écharpe de portage.

Comment va mon père ?

Il est dans le coma, tu ne peux pas aller le voir ce soir.

Bien, alors amène-moi dans un endroit où je peux dormir en paix

On a déjà tout prévu au manoir

Au manoir ?

Oui tu vas venir habiter avec Derek et moi !

Oh, répond Stiles déçu que les deux hommes vivent ensemble.

Ah ?

Il m'héberge le temps que je puisse me trouver une maison pour moi.

Ou vivais-tu avant ?

Chez ton père

Oh ! pourquoi ni vis tu plus ?

Longue histoire, aller viens Derek est pressé de te revoir. Il ta préparer une très belle chambre avec beaucoup de place pour tes habits. Tiens en parlant d'habits allons chercher tes valises.

Oui mais avant je dois prévenir Isaac de mon arrivé

 _ **De Stiles a Isaac :**_ c'est bon on a atterrit, Jordan est là.

 _ **D'Isaac a Stiles**_ ! Ok, amuse-toi. Si tu as un souci appel moi bisous a ma nièce préférée

 _ **De Stiles a Isaac**_ ! C'est ta seule nièce

 _ **D Isaac a Stiles**_ : Oui bah cela fais d'elle ma nièce préférer.

Avec un sourire, Stiles range son téléphone et suis Jordan. Il leur faut attendre 20 minutes afin de récupérer les 5 valises.

Dans la voiture, Stiles demande

Comment cela s'est passé ?

Nous n'en savons rien

Comment ça ? personne ne sait rien ?

Non, j'étais de permanence quand on a reçu un appel affolé de Mélissa. Ton père serait tombé des escaliers.

Mélissa ?

Oui apparemment il l'avait appelé, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle est passé après son travail, et la trouver dans une mare de sang au pied des escaliers.

D'accord, je présume que personne ne sais que je viens ?

Non juste Derek et moi

Ça me convient très bien.

Super, car nous n'avons pas l'intention d'inviter la meute au manoir.

De l'eau dans le gaz ?

Tous n'est pas tout rose !

Je connais ! répond Stiles avec un sourire.

Tisha qui jusqu'à maintenant c'était tue, commence à s'agitée. Stiles essaye de la rassurer comme il peut, il sait qu'ils ne sont qu'à quelques minutes du manoir. Rien n'y fait heureusement qu'il a profité d'une pose au toilette pour refaire un biberon. Il se faufile a l'arrière pour rejoindre sa fille et lui donne a mangé. Jordan le regarde par le rétroviseur intérieur et lui demande

Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit pour Lydia ?

Elle ne souhaitée pas vous voir à son enterrement !

Nous n'avons jamais rien eu avec elle

Vous non, mais Theo oui.

Theo ? je vois

Il fait toujours parti de la meute ?

Oh tu sais la meute il n'y a plus personnes de la meute qui vit a Beacon Hills. Ils reviennent pour leur vacances, mais pas plus

Qui reste-t-il ?

Derek, Chris, Deaton et moi

C'est …. Restreint

Oui, on peut dire ça ! sourit Jordan. Nous sommes arrivés, rajoute-t-il.

Stiles regarde par la fenêtre et ne peux s'empêcher de siffler devant la beauté du manoir.

Jordan ne peux s'empêcher de sourire et de lui dire

Attend de voir l'intérieur, c'est magnifique.

A ce point ?

Oui, aller viens. Je connais un loup qui est impatient de te revoir.

Je suis heureux de le revoir aussi ! Dis Stiles.

La voiture s'arrête enfin devant Derek, qui les attend à la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier s'empresse de descendre les marches du perron quand Stiles sort de la voiture. Il se rapproche, et au grand étonnement de Stiles, Derek le prend dans ses bras. Stiles met quelques seconde à répondre a son étreinte. Si un on lui aurait dit qu'un jour Derek Hale, le prendrais dans ses bras, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Derek était heureux de revoir Stiles, ils n'ont pas gardé contacte après la bataille. Derek ne préférais pas, c'était trop dure de le voir avec Lydia. Maintenant qu'il l'a dans ses bras il se promet de ne plus le laisser partir. Il respire l'odeur de son ami, quand son loup frissonne en lui. Il respire une autre fois, et sent l'odeur du loup de Stiles. Derek le relâche et le regarde en lui disant

Tu es un loup ?

Oui je suis un loup

Qui t'a mordu ?

Personne

Pardon ?

Oui je ne suis pas un loup garou, je suis ce que l'on appelle un loup protecteur.

Comment ?

Je le tiens de ma mère, un loup protecteur ne se manifeste que quand ils ont un territoire ou une personne a protéger.

Ta fille ?

Tout à fait.

En parlant de ta fille, je pense qu'il faut la changer, les coupes Jordan

Oui tu as raison, un bon petit bain lui fera le plus grand bien aussi.

Viens je t'emmène a vos chambres. J'espère qu'elles te plairont. Dit Derek

Tout nous va, nous ne sommes pas compliqué, répond Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je suis désolée je reposte le chapitre 4, suite à un commentaire ou l'on m'a indiqué une erreur alors merci Nordom, j'espère que là c'est mieux…**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos reviews, je prends plaisir à les lires, un énorme merci**_

Chapitre 4

Stiles n'en reviens pas, la chambre pour sa fille est équipé de tous ce qu'il faut pour un enfant. Il n'as plus qu'à poser ses valises et ranger ses affaires. Il se tourne vers Derek et lui dit

Merci pour tout ça !

Ce n'est rien. Ça nous a amusé de monter tous ses meubles.

Merci beaucoup.

Stiles dépose sa fille sur la table a longer, la change en profite pour lui mettre son pyjama, et la couche. Il lui raconte une petite histoire, sa fille s'endort avec la voix de son père.

Stiles, je suis désolé pour Lydia

Moi aussi !

Pourquoi es-tu parti i ans ?

Pas maintenant Derek s'il te plait.

As-tu était heureux pendant tous se temps ?

J'ai survécu, et toi ?

J'ai survécu aussi.

Comment va ta copine ?

Stiles, je..

Non Derek, pas se soir. Je veux juste me coucher, ma fille ne fais pas encore ses nuits. Le voyage m'a épuisé, et j'aimerais aller à l'hôpital demain matin. Peux-tu me laisser ?

Il faudra qu'on en parle Stiles.

Je ne pense pas que cela serve a quelques choses.

Stiles, s'il te plait !

Plus tard, je vais aller prendre une douche !

Je te pré pare un plateau repas et te le monte en attendant.

Merci, Derek.

De rien. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir….

Moi aussi, bonne nuit Derek.

Bonne nuit, répond le loup de naissance en regardant Stiles partir vers la salle de bain.

Derek redescend et rejoint Jordan à la cuisine. Jordan est en train de préparer un sandwich pour Stiles quand il entend le loup soupirer.

Laisse-lui du temps Derek. Il vient seulement de revenir.

Je sais.

QU'Est-il ?

Il a l'odeur d'un loup

Il a était mordu ?

Il dit que non, et il n'as pas mentit d'après ses battements de cœur.

Pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dit ?

Parce qu'il était trop jeune et surtout très amoureux de Lydia !

Tu lui as menti à cet époque-là !

Je sais, je n'en suis pas fier. Malgré tout c'était la meilleure solution.

Si tu le dit. Aller je vais lui apporter son sandwich. Dit Jordan, en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, Jordan frappe. Stiles viens lui ouvrir, il lui sourit quand il voit le gros sandwich qui lui ai destiné.

Merci, aller viens

Tu es bien installé ? demande Jordan en le suivant pour s'assoir sur le lit pendant que Stiles s'installe sur le bureau pour manger.

Oui, merci. Comment cela se fait qu'il y a tous ses meubles de bébé ?

Nous sommes allés le chercher cette après-midi, avant ton arrivé.

Mais pourquoi ? il ne fallait pas !

Ça nous fait plaisir !

Je penser aller vivre chez mon père, le temps qu'il se remette.

Stiles, je … enfin je ne pense pas que tu acceptes d'aller vivre là-bas

Pourquoi cela ? c'est ma maison

Oui, mais enfin Mélissa a investi les lieux depuis quelques temps.

Ils vivent ensemble ?

Oui, enfin cela ne fais pas longtemps, mais oui

C'est pour cela que tu es parti de chez lui ?

Melissa m'as mis a la porte i semaine

Pourquoi ?

Je devais les gêner

Mon père ne t'aurais pas mis a la porte

Il ne l'a pas fait ! Il a même voulu que je reparte vivre là-bas.

Pourquoi ne la tu pas fais ?

Nous ne nous entendons plus avec la meute. Scott est souvent là-bas, donc on évite un maximum d'aller voir ton père chez lui

Je vois…, je vais aller y faire un tour demain. Apres tout c'est aussi chez moi, et puis il doit y avoir des affaires a moi que je pourrais peut être récupérer.

Je t'accompagne si tu le veux ?

J'aimerais beaucoup, merci pour ton aide Jordan

Stiles ?

Oui

Qui t'as mordu ?

Ah ça ! on ne m'a pas mordu.

Mais tu es un loup ! dit alors la voix de Derek, qui est à l'embrassure de la porte avec deux

Assiettes.

Je suis un loup protecteur oui, mais pas un loup garou

Un loup protecteur ? je ne connais pas

Je me transforme en loup intégrale, je n'ai pas de forme intermédiaire. J'ai aussi les mêmes facultés que les vôtres.

Comment es-tu devenu un loup protecteur ?

Je le suis depuis ma naissance, mais il ne c'était pas manifesté jusqu'à maintenant.

Qu'est ce qui a changé, pour qu'il se manifeste ?

J'ai rencontré des vampires !

Pardon ?

Oui j'ai sympathisé avec des vampires, malheureusement mon loup c'est manifester à ce moment-là.

Je vois, tu es en quelque sorte un gardien

On peut dire cela oui !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Stiles se réveille avec les pleurs de Tisha sa fille. Il a pu bien se reposer, Sa fille ne s'est pas réveillé cette nuit. Il va la chercher et descend pour lui préparer son biberon. Derek et Jordan sont déjà debout. Ils ont l'air fatigué, Stiles demande

Vous n'avez pas dormi ?

Si un peu, mais ta fille nous a réveillé !

Impossible elle a fait se nuit, je ne l'ai pas entendu !

Non tu ne l'as pas entendu, tu étais trop fatigué. Nous par contre on s'est relayer pour la faire manger boire la changer, et surtout essayer de la rendormir. Dit Derek

Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?

On a essayé mais rien n'as fonctionné.

Je suis désolé

Ce n'est pas grave, on a pu s'entrainer comme ça !

Vous allez avoir un bébé ?

Non, pas pour le moment il nous faut déjà trouver la bonne personne, répond Jordan

Et toi Derek ?

J'espère en avoir 2 ou 3 !

Pourquoi n'en a tu pas fait avec ta copine ? après tout cela fait plus de 4 Ans que vous êtes ensemble.

Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, nous n'avons jamais était ensemble.

Pourtant i ans, elle ne te lâcher pas.

C'était plus facile de dire que je sortais avec elle, que de faire face a la réalité.

Quelle réalité ?

Ce faire rejeter.

Stiles et Derek s regardé dans les yeux, il se sondait du regard. Jordan essaye de les faire revenir avec lui, mais rien n'y fait. Il faut que Tisha se mette à pleurer pour que Stiles détourne les yeux.

Chut ma puce, papa est la…

Tu ne nous as pas dit son prénom, dit Jordan

Tisha

C'est un beau prénom, mais pas courant

Oui j'avais envie de faire un mixte

On est désolé pour Lydia, dit Derek

Moi aussi, mais j'ai le plus beau des cadeaux de sa part

Oui, elle est très belle

Merci Derek. Bon aller nous allons prendre une douche et on se préparer pour aller à l'hôpital.

Stiles ! tu peux prendre le SUV qui est dans le garage

Tu me prête ta voiture Jordan ?

Non, c'est le SUV de Derek.

Derek ? tu me prête ta voiture ?

Je te laisse le SUV, la camaro n'est pas pratique avec le siège auto.

Waouh. Qu'avez-vous fait de Derek grincheux Hale ?

Je peux te laisser y aller à pied sinon…. Dit Derek en partant du manoir

Non ça va le SUV feras l'affaire, crie Stiles pour se faire entendre du loup déjà à l'extérieur.

Je me disais aussi. Réplique Derek avec un sourire dans la voix.

Bon les amis je vais au commissariat, Stiles ça va aller à l'hôpital ?

Oui sa ira je pense, au pire je demanderais a Derek de m'emmener

Il te dira oui, il est vraiment heureux que tu sois la Stiles !

Je suis heureux de le voir aussi

Merci pour moi !

Non toi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir.

Ah je préfère ça, aller j'y vais j'envoie un Sms a Derek pour qu'il t'accompagne a l'hôpital.

Merci Jordan

Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Apres une bonne douche pour Stiles et un bon bain pour Tisha, Stiles redescend. Derek est contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, à boire un café.

Tu es prêt ?

Presque il faut que je mette mes chaussures et mon manteau ainsi que la combinaison de Tisha.

Donne-moi Tisha je m'occupe d'elle

Tu sais faire ça ?

Bien sûr que oui, j'ai une petite sœur et eu un petit frère je te rappel

Bien je t'apporte la combinaison alors, tiens je te la confit. Dis Stiles en lui donnant Tisha

Merci, sourit Derek. Alors ma puce on va se promener ? tu vas rencontrer ton papy ? Il sera heureux de te rencontrer.

Stiles n'en reviens pas de voir le loup aussi mignon et attentionner avec sa fille. Derek fera un très bon père. Sur cette pensée, le cœur de Stiles se sert. Il se dépêche d'aller chercher le manteau de sa fille et de le donner à Derek. Une fois les deux hommes prêts et la petite bien emmitouflé, Ils prennent la route vers l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture, 0le silence est maitre. Stiles se tortille sur son siège, pendant que Derek essaye de maitriser son loup. Stiles ne peux pas se retenir et pose la première question

Tu n'as pas trouvé ta compagne ?

Si, je l'ai trouvé. Répond Derek. Stiles qui a un pansement au cœur à cette réponse souffle et continue l'interrogatoire.

Pourquoi ne vit elle pas avec toi dans ce cas ?

Parce qu'elle était déjà en couple.

Ah ….. Que vas-tu faire ?

Essayer de la conquérir maintenant que cette personne est célibataire.

J'espère que tu y arriveras, alors !

Je l'espère aussi ….

La fin du trajet se fait vite, chacun et dans ses pensées. Une fois garé, Stiles se depeche de descendre et de détacher sa fille du siege auto. Ferek lui a sorti une poussette du coffre et commence a la déplier.

Tu as aussi acheté une poussette ? demande Stiles

Oui et regarde ça va servir !

Merci d'avoir pensée a tout ça !

C'est un plaisir Stiles.

Une fois Tisha installé dans sa poussette, Derek la pousse jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Stiles demande à l'accueille quel chambre et son père, pendant que Derek reste un peu en retrait avec la petite. Une fois l'information donnée, ils partent vers l'étage et la chambre indiqué. Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, Derek montre a Stiles Mélissa qui l'attend devant la porte de la chambre. Stiles inspire un bon coup regarde Derek et avance vers la mère de son ancien ami. Derek lui sent la colère de Stiles qu'il essaye de cacher.

Stiles, dit Mélissa en le regardant de haut

Mélissa, peux-tu te pousser que je puisse rentrer dans cette chambre voir mon père, s'il te plait ?

Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu rentres dedans. Ton père est toujours dans le coma, il reçoit chaque jour de la visite, et je veille sur lui.

Je suis son fils, je m'occuperais de lui à partir de maintenant. Tu peux aller vivre ta vie maintenant

Tu n'as pas était là depuis 4 ans, il n'a pas eu de nouvelle de toi, ou très peu !

La faute à qui ? Qui m'a fait partir ? qui m'a empêché de parler au téléphone avec mon père ? Qui essaye de me rayer de la vie de mon père ? Alors un conseille Mélissa, ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin. Est-ce bien claire ? je ne serais pas aussi docile ou manipulable qu'i ans.

Il y a un problème ? demande alors un médecin

Non docteur, répond Mélissa

A vrai dire docteur, cette femme m'empêche de rentrer dans la chambre de mon père.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le médecin regarde longuement Stiles et Mélissa, avant de dire

Mme MC Call ?

Oui docteur ?

Il me semblait que vous nous aviez indiqué que Mr Stilinski n'avais plus de famille.

Mr Stilinski n'a plus revu son fils depuis 4 ans, docteur

Oui mais cela ne nous regarde pas. Il me semblait que je vous avais demandé de contacter sa famille.

Nous sommes sa famille depuis 4 ans docteur

Non tu n'es rien ! Juste une profiteuse qui veut avoir mon père pour elle seule avec son fils ! dit Stiles en la regardant bien dans les yeux

Qui sont les visiteurs de Mr Stilinski s'il vous plait docteur ? demande alors Derek

Humm sur la feuille il y a écrit Scott, Malia et Mélissa, répond le docteur.

Juste les MC Call alors, constate Derek

Comme c'est étonnant, répond Stiles amèrement.

Voulez-vous voir votre père Mr Stilinski ? demande le docteur

Oui s'il vous plait, serait-il possible de restreindre les visiteurs de mon père par la suite

Oui vous en avez la possibilité, il faudra juste l'inscrire dans le dossier

Bien, alors maintenant Mme MC Call ici présente n'auras plus accès a la chambre de mon père.

Je le note, allons dans la chambre voir votre père !

Nous vous suivons !

Mr Stilinski un bébé n'est pas conseillé dans la chambre.

Ce bébé est le mien. Mon père ne la jamais vu, il ne connaît même pas son existence. Une femme m'a empêché de contacter mon père.

Je vois, pour le moment je ne dirais rien, mais à l' avenir essayer de le laisser chez vous pendant vos visites.

Très bien, merci docteur.

Les 3 hommes et Tisha rentrent enfin dans la chambre. Stiles a un mouvement de recul. Son père et pale, amaigri et branché de partout. Son cœur se sert en le voyant comme ça, il se rend compte que pour son père aussi l'éloignement a était dure. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir persévéré dans ses essais pour le contacter. Derek non plus n'as pas pu aller lui rendre visite vu que Scott ou Mélissa faisait barrage, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir insisté. Le docteur tente de rassurer Stiles qui a une larme qui coule sur sa joue

Votre père montre des signes de réveille, nous attendons les résultats de ses derniers examens.

Que s'est-il passé ?

D'après les ambulanciers il est tombé des escaliers, répond le médecin. Mr Stilinski ?

Oui ?

Savez-vous si votre père bois ou se drogue ?

Mon père est le sheriff, bien sûr qu'il ne fait pas ses choses.

A son arrivé, les résultats sanguin on montrer des traces d'antidépresseur.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Je vois, nous attendons son réveille avec la police pour savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

La police ? pourquoi Jordan ne m'as rien dis ? demande Stiles en se tournant vers Derek

Il voulait d'abord que tu voies ton père. Il t'en parlera ce soir, j'en suis sure. Répond Derek

Je vais vous laissez messieurs, j'ai d'autres patients à voir.

Merci, répondent les deux hommes d'une même voie

Apres le départ du docteur, Stiles va s'assoir sur un fauteuil près du lit de son père. Il lui prend la main et commence à lui parler de la partie de sa vie ou il a était manquant. Derek qui ne se sent pas à sa place, informe qu'il emmène Tisha se promener. Stiles lui en es reconnaissant.

2h après le départ de Derek Stiles reçois un sms du loup, qui l'informe qu'ils l'attendent à la cafétéria. Stiles se relève embrasse son père et part rejoindre sa fille et Derek.

Ce dernier l'attend avec Tisha dans ses bras, il lui donne le biberon. Stiles souri à cette vision, il aimerait tellement voir ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Derek a bien senti la présence de Stiles mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder Tisha et jouer avec elle. Elle ressemble tellement à Stiles. Il détourne quand même le regard quand Derek s'assoit à coter de lui.

Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les bébés

Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne connais pas de moi, Stiles. AS-TU finit avec ton père ?

Oui nous pouvons y aller, j'ai hâte de voir Jordan.

Je me doute que tu veux une explication

Oui il est temps que l'on parle tu ne crois pas ?

Oui il est temps, allé en route.

Les deux hommes partent sous le regard calculateur de Mélissa qui ne décolère pas. Elle ne supporte pas de s'être fait remise en place par un docteur à cause d'un morveux. Elle était bien quand il n'était pas là, elle avait presque eu ce qu'elle voulait. Maintenant que la chambre lui est interdite d'accès, elle redoute le réveille du shérif.

Quand Derek et Stiles arrivent au manoir, Jordan les attends. Stiles donne sa fille a Derek et vas se poser devant le shérif adjoint

Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais ?

Les ambulanciers ont trouvé ton père par terre devant les escaliers. Ils ont dit qu'il a était retrouvé dans une position bizarre, ça ne correspond pas avec une chute accidentelle. Je pense qu'il a était poussé.

Mais pourquoi et par qui ?

Ça reste à trouver.

Tu as déjà une idée n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, effectivement.

Qui ?

Jordan ne répond pas, mais soutiens son regard. Stiles tente de chercher qui aurais pu faire cela, et surtout pourquoi. Il a hâte que son père se réveille pour éclaircir tout cela.

Jordan ?

Oui ?

Quand tu habité avec mon père, as-tu vu quelques chose de bizarre ?

Stiles, je cherche d'accord ! tout le commissariat cherche. On trouvera, je te le promets.

Les deux hommes regardent alors Derek qui fait le pitre devant Tisha Jordan détourne le regard sur Stiles, et souris avant de lui dire

Il ferait un bon père !

Oui un père super, ça lui va très bien. Dit Stiles avec un grand sourire

Il lui manque juste sa moitié

Il la déjà trouvé d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, répond Stiles en perdant son sourire.

Il te la dit ? il t'a dit c'était ?

Non il m'a juste dis que jusqu'à maintenant elle était indisponible. Mais que depuis peu elle est célibataire.

Donc il ne t'as rien dis en faite

Pourquoi ? demande Stiles en fronçant les sourcils

Je ne sais pas, vous les loups vous n'avez pas un sixième sens pour trouver vos compagnon ?

Si ! mais mon loup doit être défectueux

Pourquoi cela ?

Il m'indique une personne qui a déjà une compagne

Derek qui est attentif à la conversation, s'arrête de sourire à Tisha et regarde Stiles. Son loup gémit, il se décide à lui parler le plutôt possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Cela fait plus de 2 mois que Stiles est revenu à Beacon Hills, il n'a pas encore eu le courage d'aller dans la maison de son père. Lui et Derek se sont beaucoup rapprochés en tant qu'ami, sous l'œil attentif de Jordan. Derek n'as toujours pas eu le courage de parler a Stiles de ses sentiments. Il s'occupe beaucoup de Tisha avec l'accord de Stiles. Ce dernier n'est toujours pas retourné chez son père, il préfère y retourner quand ce dernier y sera. Derek est heureux de cette décision, il peut profiter de son compagnon plus longtemps. Il sait qu'il doit lui parler, mais a peur de ce que Stiles lui diras. Jordan qui est curieux commence a poser des questions sur la relation que Stiles entretenais avec Lydia.

Stiles ?

Oui, Jordan ?

Nous n'en avons pas parlé mais, que s'est-il passé avec Lydia ? Je penser que vous étiez séparé i ans.

Nous l'étions, mais comme nous nous sentions plus à notre place dans la meute Nous avons décidé de repartir à New York.

Pourquoi plus à votre place ?

Scott ne m'as jamais pardonné pour Donovan, je n'étais là que pour les recherches. Et puis mon compagnon m'a rejeté.

Comment cela ? demande Jordan en regardant Derek qui est en train de froncer ses sourcils.

Quand Derek est venu nous chercher, Lydia et moi savions que nos chemins devaient se séparer après la bataille. Malheureusement le temps a passer on se sente rejeter, elle par son compagnon Liam, et moi par le mien. Nous avons alors pris la décision de repartir ensemble. Nous avions déjà une vie la bas, c'était facile de la reprendre. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu une belle vie ensemble, on resté ensemble par commodité. Les 3 dernières années Lydia restée tard au travail, elle voyait beaucoup de monde sans moi. Quand à moi, j'ai fait aussi quelques rencontres. J'ai voulus oublier mon compagnon, et j'ai profité pour coucher avec quelques mecs. Je ne pouvais plus toucher Lydia, donc chacun avais des aventures à droite et à gauche.

Alors Tisha ? demande Derek, attentif a la révélation de Stiles

Tisha était un accident. Nous avions beaucoup bu, et de fils en aiguille on a recouché ensemble un soir. Lydia a appris qu'elle était enceinte 3 mois après. Je voyais toujours mon ami, on devait emménager ensemble quand Lydia m'as appris la nouvelle. J'ai décidé de rester vivre avec elle, et assumer la grossesse et le bébé. Quand je vois ma fille je suis heureux de ma décision. Malheureusement la veille d'accoucher, Lydia à commencer à se sentir mal, et c'est mis à crier. Une fois fini, elle m'a regardé en pleurant et m'a fait promettre de revenir vers mon compagnon, et d'élever notre fille avec tout l'amour qu'il lui faudra. Quand je suis rentré avec ma fille a l'appartement, j'ai décidé d'aller voir mon partenaire chez lui. J'avais les clefs, je suis donc rentré sans frapper et je l'ai découvert avec un autre homme. Je suis parti vivre chez Isaac, le temps de m'habituer avec Tisha. Il a était extra c'est un très bon tonton pour ma fille. Sans lui, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu y arriver.

A la fin de son récit Stiles plonge dans ses pensées, mais la sonnerie d'un téléphone le fait sursauter. Il se rend compte que c'est le sien, mais ne connais pas le numéro Il décide de répondre

Allo

Mr Stilinski ?

Lui-même !

Ici le docteur de votre père, je vous appel pour vous annoncer qu'il est sorti du coma. Il vous réclame Mr Stilinski, ainsi qu'un certain Jordan

Merci, on arrive tout de suite.

Je vous attends

Stiles souffle un grand coup et commence à sauter partout. Son père c'est enfin réveillé. Jordan lui, a déjà filé mettre son manteau et ses chaussures Il est heureux que Noah le réclame. Derek sourit aux deux hommes et leur dit

Allez y je garde Tisha à la maison. Nous irons là-bas demain tous ensemble. Nous nous irons faire les courses, il lui faut des couches et surtout à manger pour nous.

Merci Derek, mais tu es sure ça ne te dérange pas ?

Certainement pas, j'aime passer du temps avec ma poupée

Merci tu es un amour, dit Stiles en allant l'embrasser sans qu'il ne réfléchisse à ses actions.

Derek est aux anges, malgré qu'il voyait son premier baiser échangé avec son compagnon différemment. Stiles qui réalise enfin son acte, bégaye des excuses. Et fonce rejoindre Jordan hilare a la porte. Pendant tout le trajet, Stiles rumine son idiotie à avoir embrassé le loup. Bien que son loup a lui et heureux et en réclame plus. Jordan qui ne voulait pas le pressé lui demande alors

C'est Derek ton compagnon, je me trompe ?

Tu as raison, c'est bien lui.

Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

Il a déjà trouvé sa compagne

Ah oui ! et où est elle cette fameuse compagne ?

Je ne sais pas

Ah, je te croyais plus vive d'esprit que cela, Stiles J'en suis presque déçu.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Analyse tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton retour peut être trouvera tu sa ou plutôt son compagnon.

Stiles ne sais que répondre mais revois tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son retour. Il doit avouer que Derek ne les lâches pas d'une semelle. Il passe ses soirée avec lui à regarder des films, ou discuté. Il sourit quand il pense à la nuit qu'il a passé avec le loup. Derek la rejoint dans sa chambre avec les films des avengers, et du pop-corn. Le lendemain matin, il s'est réveiller la tête contre le torse de Derek et leur jambe emmêlés.

Jordan qui voit le sourire de Stiles, sourit à son tour. Il plonge aussi dans ses pensées. Il se revoit avec Noah, avant que Mélissa ne le mette à la porte. Ils avaient regardé un film, et c'était gentiment chamaillé. Les chamailleries se sont transformées en un baiser passionné, puis en une nuit passionnée. Malheureusement le réveille a était brutale, Noah était déjà parti au Commissariat quand Mélissa est rentré dans la chambre de ce dernier, pour tomber sur un Jordan nu et endormi dans la chambre du Sheriff.

Elle est montée dans une colère noire et lui a demandé de quitter la maison. Elle a tellement était méchante ce jour-là, qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Quand elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte de Noah, il a était effondré. Quand il a vu Noah au poste, il a préféré faire comme si de rien était. Il lui a juste dit qu'il quitter sa maison le jour même.

Ils sont enfin à l'hôpital, Stiles court jusqu'à la chambre de son père et ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fais très plaisir. J'ai mis quelques temps a publier la suite, car je doutée de l'histoire. Bon j'avoue que je ne sais pas ou ça va me mener, mais bon j'y vais. Je ne suis pas top pour les suspens mais bon j'essaye. Merci Auriane07, didinou (encore et toujours ), et merci a cécile78 pour le follower, il y a aussi un message d'un Guest (nathydemon) que je remercie. Non je ne dirais pas qui est la personne dans la chambre, mais peut être avez vous des suggestions, je suis tout ouïe.**_

Chapitre 8

Quand Stiles voit son père, il sourit et pleure de joie. Il sait qu'il était absent ses 4 dernières années, mais il a tellement eu peur de le perdre, qu'il se promet de ne plus le lâcher. Noah ne la pas encore vu, il est en train de parler au docteur. Il faut que Jordan qui vient d'arriver, lâche dans un souffle son prénom pour que le sheriff tourne la tête. Avec un sourire, qui se transforme en larme quand il remarque son fils, le Sheriff dit dans un souffle

\- Stiles ! tu es revenu ?

\- Oui papa, Jordan m'as appelé. J'ai pris le premier avion

\- Merci fils, je sais que ça doit être compliqué de revenir après tous se temps.

\- Oui, mais ça va, je t'assure.

\- Depuis combien de temps est tu la ?

\- Depuis 1 mois et demi

\- Malgré que tu sois parti, ta chambre est restée la même.

\- Je ne suis pas encore rentrer à la maison, et je ne pense pas la faire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? c'est ta maison aussi.

\- Oui mais les personnes qui sont dedans, ne me donne pas envie d'y aller.

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- Je ne veux pas revoir les MC Call, papa

\- Où est le rapport avec la maison ?

\- Ils y vivent Noah, dit alors Jordan

\- Non c'est impossible, je n'aurais pas dit oui à ça

\- Pourtant c'est le cas Noah, dit Jordan

Noah regarde alors Jordan dans les yeux, son cœur s'emballe un peu en le voyant. Stiles qui remarque leur regarde décide d'aller chercher des café pour lui et Jordan, afin de leur laisser du temps seul a seul. Il en profite pour appeler Derek

\- Allo

\- Derek, comment va Tisha ?

\- Elle dort, et toi as-tu vu ton père ?

\- Oui, je l'ai laissé avec Jordan le temps d'aller a la cafétéria.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Oui on fera en sorte que ça aille.

\- Bien, je vous attends à la maison, pour le repas a tout à l'heure

\- A tout à l'heure, bisous a Tisha

\- Je lui ferais quand elle se réveillera

\- Merci. Et Derek ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'…. , je te remercie pour tout

\- A tout à l'heure Stiles. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on parle quand tu rentreras. Il est temps.

\- D'accord, je te laisse j'y vais.

Sitôt raccroché, Stiles va chercher sa commande et retourne auprès de son père. Quand il arrive près de la chambre il entend des cris. Il fronce les sourcils à cette voix qu'il reconnait et accélère le pas.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit d'entrée dans cette chambre Mélissa

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! ce n'est pas toi qui va me dicter ma vie.

\- Non, mais ton nom est marqué sur la liste pour les accès refusés.

\- Ce n'est pas ce gamin qui va faire la loi ici !

\- Peut-être la sécurité acceptera de te virer de la, intervient Stiles

\- Je travaille ici !

\- Oui mais pas dans ce service, dois-je en referais au chef de l'hôpital, et te faire virer ?

\- Comment oses-tu, espèce de petit con

\- Dégage de la ! et en même temps je te prierais de dégager de ma maison

\- C'est celle de ton père, pas la tienne.

\- Veux-tu qu'on lui demande ce qu'il en pense ? à son réveille il n'avait pas l'aire au courant que tu vivais avec lui

Mélissa qui a pâlit a l'entente du réveille du sheriff bat en retraite sous le sourire suffisant de Stiles.

Les deux garçons rentrent dans la chambre du sheriff, qui a tout entendu

\- Pourquoi as-tu interdit l'accès a Mélissa ?

\- Elle m'a empêché de rentrer dans ta chambre le jour de mon arrivé

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle fais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas papa ! Mais j'aimerais le savoir.

\- Dis-moi comment est ta vie depuis 4 ans ?

\- Oui euh … en parlant de ça, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Jesuispapad'unepetitefille

\- J'ai rien compris Stiles

\- Je suis papa d'une petite fille

\- Pardon ?

\- Avec Lydia, nous avons eu une petite fille

\- Je suis grand père ?

\- Oui

\- Quel âge as-t-elle ?

\- Elle a 5 mois maintenant

\- Ou est-elle ?

\- Elle est avec Derek a la maison

\- Mais tu m'as dis que tu n'étais pas rentré dans notre maison

\- Non c'est exacte je ne suis pas chez toi, j'habite avec Jordan et Derek maintenant papa

\- Vas tu revenir à la maison maintenant que je ne suis plus dans le coma ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir

\- D'accord fils, mais est ce que je pourrais rencontrer ma petite fille ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, je l'emmènerais demain si tu veux, et si le médecin est d'accord

\- Merci fils ! Et Jordan ?

\- Oui ? demande le concerner

\- Vas-tu rentrer avec moi maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas Noah. Tu vas peut être vouloir profiter de ta future famille

\- Je pourrais voir ma petite fille quand je le voudrais

\- Je ne parle pas de ta petite fille

\- De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ?

\- On en parleras plus tard, dit Jordan sous le froncement de sourcil de Stiles qui ne comprend pas non plus.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Merci a Luce Tatsuya de m'avoir dis que je mettait trompée de chapitre et d'histoire. voila la c'est la bonne merci a toi ._**

Chapitre 9

Stiles et Jordan passent l'après-midi au chevet de Noah. Stiles montre les photos de sa fille, et lui raconte la mort de Lydia. Quant à Jordan, il en profite pour lui demander comment c'était déroulée sa chute. Malheureusement le Shérif ne s'en souvient pas vraiment. Stiles décide de rentrer et de laisser Jordan et son père ensemble un peu. La soirée passe et Noah s'endort avec Jordan qui le surveille. Noah cauchemarde de ce qu'il s'est passé cette fameuse soirée de la chute.

Flash-back de la chute

Noah est dans sa chambre pour faire le ménage quand il entend Mélissa l'appeler.

Je suis en haut, monte Mélissa.

Veux-tu de l'aide ?

Non merci, que puis-je pour toi ?

Je voudrais que l'on discute un peu.

Vas y je t'écoute.

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas restés ensemble longtemps mais…

Mélissa nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis 4 ans, il n'y a plus de nous.

Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Mélissa, tu es une amie de la famille, je t'aime beaucoup, mais il ne se passera rien de plus entre nous.

Pourquoi ?

J'aime une autre personne.

Claudia est morte Noah !

Je le sais, mais je ne parle pas d'elle, bien que je l'aimerais toute ma vie…

Qui est-ce ?

Jordan.

Tu n'es pas gay ?

Nous n'avons pas besoin d'étiquette.

Mais tu es à moi !

Non Mélissa, je suis désolé, je ne serais pas à toi.

Jordan est parti, il t'a laissé tomber.

Oui, mais je compte le récupérer.

Tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant avec lui, et moi je suis…

Arrête Mélissa, nous c'était une erreur. Je suis désolé, mais ça ne se reproduira plus, dit alors le Sheriff en avançant vers les escaliers.

Tu m'aimes ! J'en suis sûr !

Non Mélissa, tu es et restera juste une amie.

Comment oses-tu ? crie Mélissa en le poussant.

.

Le sheriff se réveille d'un coup. Jordan essaye de le calmer, mais Noah lui raconte son cauchemar. Même s'il est énervé, Jordan sait qu'il doit attendre le lendemain pour revenir avec une équipe, afin de prendre la déposition de Noah.

Viens contre moi, demande Noah à Jordan.

Je ne veux pas te blesser !

Tu ne me blesseras pas, j'ai juste besoin de te sentir contre moi, s'il te plait !

D'accord, décale-toi un peu alors.

Veux-tu dire que je suis gros ?

Non, juste qu'un lit d'hôpital est petit pour deux hommes.

On a juste à se serrer alors, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avons pas l'habitude.

Oui, mais là ça risque de gêner les infirmières pendant leur tour de garde.

Pas grave, nous n'avons rien à cacher. Et puis dès demain, tout le monde saura ce qui se passe entre nous.

Oui, mais entre le savoir et le voir, il y a une différence !

Oui, mais je m'en moque bien de ce que les gens pensent !

Bien, car moi aussi.

Allez, viens me rejoindre au lieu de parler, je veux dormir contre toi. Tu m'as manqué !

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Alors ne me laisse plus comme ça.

Je te le promets.

Que s'est-il passé dans ton petit crâne pour que le lendemain de notre première nuit, tu fasses comme si de rien n'était ?

Jordan lui raconte alors une partie de son entrevu avec Mélissa. Noah n'en revient pas, il ne pensait pas que son amie pouvait être aussi mesquine. Quant à Jordan, il n'a pas encore abordé le fait que Mélissa est enceinte de son amant, il a peur de le perdre s'il l'apprend. Il sait qu'il doit quand même le lui dire mais préfère attendre le lendemain pour le faire.

Jordan se place à côté de Noah sur le lit comme lui demande ce dernier. Après quelques instants, les deux hommes s'endorment, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne se réveillent pas quand les infirmières rentrent pour regarder les constantes du sheriff, ni quand une ombre se faufile dans la chambre durant la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Pendant ce temps, Stiles est revenu au manoir. En s'avançant vers le salon, Stiles voit Derek avec une Tisha endormie dans les bras. Stiles sourit à cette vision, et s'avance vers le loup de naissance.

Elle est bien calme depuis que nous sommes ici, dit Stiles.

Elle doit se sentir bien alors.

Ça doit être cela oui.

Stiles il faut que nous parlions

Je sais, allons coucher Tisha avant de démarrer cette conversation

Tiens je te laisse faire, son papa lui a manqué.

Stiles prend sa fille endormie des bras de Derek et va la mettre dans son lit à l'étage. Une fois fait, il redescend et s'assoit face à Derek. Ce dernier prend une inspiration et se lance :

I ans, j'ai fait croire que j'étais en couple avec Braeden. Elle ne voulait pas jouer le jeu, mais j'ai pu la convaincre.

Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Quand tu es arrivé pour la bataille avec Lydia, mon loup t'en a voulu. En vous voyant ensemble, il a su qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Je n'étais pas encore prêt pour toi, j'avais encore des problèmes à régler. Comme tu t'en doutes, tu es mon compagnon Stiles, mais je n'étais pas prêt à t'enlever à Lydia.

Je n'étais plus avec elle Derek. C'est devenu ma meilleure amie, rien de plus.

Je ne le sais que maintenant, mais je pensais bien agir. Même si ça a été dur pour moi de te voir repartir.

Je serais resté Derek.

Je sais ! mais je t'aurais détruit psychologiquement à cette époque. J'étais encore trop concentré sur mes malheurs.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant ? je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux. Depuis ton retour, je me sens enfin complet. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir Stiles, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te faire encore plus souffrir.

Je comprends.

Tu es sûr ?

Oui et puis si je n'étais pas reparti, je n'aurais jamais eu Tisha. Sais-tu pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça ?

Non.

Un mélange de Talia et Claudia. Je voulais un peu de toi à travers ma fille.

Je suis là, Stiles.

Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

Je reste près de toi, je te le promets. Je ne veux pas que tu repartes là-bas.

J'y ai pourtant ma vie.

Non, tu as ton ancienne vie avec Lydia. Ici, tu as ta future vie, avec ton compagnon et ta famille.

Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher entre nous ?

Je ne pense pas, j'en suis persuadé. Je t'aime Stiles, et j'aime tout autant ta fille.

Je t'aime aussi Derek, répond Stiles en allant se placer entre les jambes de Derek pour l'embrasser.

Derek se redresse pour pouvoir serrer Stiles contre lui et approfondir le baiser. Stiles en profite pour s'assoir sur les genoux de Derek et enlever son T-shirt. Derek en fait de même et descend sa main jusqu'au bouton du jeans de Stiles. Quand il glisse sa main dans le boxer de son compagnon, ce dernier gémit. Malheureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Tisha pour pleurer, coupant les deux amants dans leur câlin.

Stiles se sépare de la bouche de Derek à regret et monte chercher sa fille. Quand il redescend, Derek a la tête posée sur le dossier du canapé et les yeux fermés. Stiles a du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Stiles vient s'assoir à ses coté. Derek ouvre un œil et sourit à son compagnon. Stiles lui sourit en retour et lui dit :

Je suis désolé, ma fille a choisi le mauvais moment pour se réveiller.

Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal. Ta fille passe en premier.

Merci.

Comment s'est passé l'après-midi avec ton père ?

Ça va, on a encore eu un problème avec Mélissa qui essayait de rentrer dans la chambre, mais sinon rien de grave. Je suis heureux de le revoir après tout ce temps.

Il doit être aussi heureux que toi. Lui as-tu dis pour Tisha ?

Oui, il aimerait que je l'emmène à l'hôpital, mais les docteurs refusent.

Il la verra à son retour.

Oui, il est impatient.

Et pour Jordan et lui ?

Je ne sais pas. Je les ai laissés seuls, ça doit être bon, vu que Jordan n'est pas rentré.

Tu auras un beau papa, dit Derek en rigolant.

Je préfère avoir un beau papa que Mélissa !

Allez, ça va aller, ça va s'arranger.

Oui, ça m'en a tout l'aire. Derek quand je ramènerais mon père chez lui, peux-tu venir avec moi ?

Bien sûr si tu le veux.

J'aimerais ça oui !

Alors on ramènera ton père ensemble, et puis, je serais amené à le voir plus souvent, maintenant que tu es mon compagnon.

Oui, ça sonne bien je trouve.

Quoi donc ?

Compagnon.

Oui et ça sonnera mieux à nos oreilles une fois que nous nous seront revendiqués l'un à l'autre.

J'ai hâte de pouvoir le faire.

Nous avons toute la nuit pour le faire, enfin si Tisha nous laisse un peu de temps de libre.

Oui. Allez, je vais lui préparer son biberon, elle doit avoir faim.

Son dernier date d'il y a 4h, donc oui, elle peut avoir faim.

Tiens, prend-la-moi le temps que je fasse son bib.

Mais avec plaisir. Allez, viens ma petite princesse, dit alors Derek en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tu vas me la pourrir à l'appeler comme ça.

Oui, mais elle le mérite.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Alors on en parle plus, et puis attends de voir ton père avec sa petite fille. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera pire que moi.

Oui tu as s'en doute raison.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le lendemain matin, Jordan se réveille à côté d'un Sheriff tout sourire.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

\- Parce que ça fait du bien de t'avoir contre moi.

\- Sort de cet hôpital, et on se réveillera tous les matins ensemble.

\- Tous les matins ?

\- Oui enfin, sauf ceux où nous serons de garde la nuit.

\- Comme ça, nous aurons un autre réveille câlin plus spéciale.

\- Ah oui et lequel Sheriff ?

\- Je te montrerais bien maintenant, mais le docteur va venir voir si tout va bien.

\- J'attends ta sortie pour que tu me montres ça alors.

\- Non pas obligé d'attendre ma sortie. Nous serons seuls pendant 1h ou 2 après son départ

\- Non, je dois aller au poste, et revenir avec un collègue pour ta déposition.

\- Oui je sais.

Jordan se penche pour embrasser Noah qui ne se fait pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser. Le docteur choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre. Aucun des deux hommes ne le remarque, il doit tousser pour les séparer. Noah est rouge de gêne quand ils se séparent et Jordan a un petit rire.

\- Eh bien, je vois que tout ce passe bien dans cette chambre. La nuit a du être réparatrice.

\- Oui docteur.

\- Bien qu'en est-il de votre mémoire ce matin Sheriff ?

\- Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé docteur.

\- Bien, nous allons faire quelques examens complémentaires et si tout est ok nous vous garderons 48h.

\- Bien, mais je me sens vraiment bien !

\- Je me doute, vu que vous êtes resté quelques temps dans le coma. Un kiné viendra pour vous aider pour vos premiers pas. Il vous fera aussi des séances avant et après votre départ.

\- Pourquoi de la kiné ?

\- Vous êtes resté longtemps dans le coma, vos muscles en ont souffert. Il se peut que vous ne puissiez pas marcher sans canne au début.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien messieurs, je vais vous laissez retourner à vos occupation linguistiques et reprendre ma tournée. Je repasserais plus tard.

\- Je dois y aller aussi, ajoute Jordan en regardant Noah. Je reviens vite avec un collègue. À tout à l'heure.

\- À tout à l'heure.

Jordan part après un rapide baiser et fonce au poste. Une fois arrivé, il donne des nouvelles du sheriff. Tout le monde est soulagé en le sachant sorti du coma. Chacun promet d'aller le voir à l'hôpital, mais Jordan a une meilleure idée. Il demande à tout le monde d'attendre avant de se ruer à l'hôpital et appelle Stiles.

\- Allô ?

\- Stiles, c'est Jordan.

\- Je sais qui c'est, beau papa !

\- Quelle blague ?

\- Ça n'en est pas une ! que me vaut cet appel matinal ?

\- Je pensais organiser une fête pour le retour de ton père.

\- Il rentre quand ?

\- Dans 48h si tout se passe bien.

\- D'accord, combien de personnes ?

\- Tout le commissariat.

\- Ok, où veux-tu la faire ?

\- Je penser au manoir.

\- Derek est d'accord, on a juste à s'en occuper.

\- Chacun ramène un truc à manger et à boire, ne t'en fait pas vous, vous avez juste à faire le ménage et de la place.

\- Ok, ça me convient. Au faite comment va-t-il ?

\- Il a retrouvé la mémoire, je vais y retourner avec un collègue pour la déposition.

\- Bien, je vais aller le voir en début d'après-midi.

\- Bien, nous y allons en même temps alors ? Je pense que ça te plaira de s'avoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir.

\- A tout à l'heure alors.

\- A tout à l'heure, beau papa, rigole Stiles en raccrochant.

Jordan est heureux que son idée soit approuvée par Stiles. Mais il doit parler à un collègue pour aller prendre la déposition de Noah. Le meilleur qui pouvait le faire sans ébruité l'affaire ne commence pas son service avant 13h30 donc il doit attendre. Ça le démange d'aller arrêter Mélissa de suite, mais il doit suivre la procédure. Il profite pour régler quelques dossiers et ensuite faire sa ronde dans la ville.

.

Dans le manoir, Stiles commence à faire le ménage intégral dans la chambre, devant le regard amusé de Derek qui est encore allongé dans son lit.

\- Tu sais Stiles, la fête n'est que dans 2 jours !

\- Oui, mais tu as vu comme ta maison est grande ? il faut commencer maintenant.

\- Bien, alors commence…

\- Tu ne vas pas m'aider ?

\- Non, je pensais plutôt demander à une entreprise de venir le faire demain.

\- Une entreprise ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, le manoir est grand, autant avoir des professionnels pour remettre toutes les pièces en état.

\- Oui, c'est pas bête, mais ne dépense pas de l'argent exprès pour mon père et sa fête.

\- Non, Stiles, je le fais aussi pour nous. Je veux que le manoir reste nikel pour nos amis quand ils resteront dormir, ou pour Tisha quand elle grandira. Et puis, peut être qu'Isaac pourra revenir ici pour ses vacances. Et puis, une fois que Tisha sera un peu plus grande, peut être nous pourrions envisager d'avoir un ou deux louveteaux.

\- Tu veux réellement des enfants avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr Stiles que je veux des enfants avec mon compagnon. Pourquoi cela te semble si bizarre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi je crois…

\- Tu as le temps, Tisha est encore petite, elle occupe déjà bien nos journées et nos nuits.

\- Oui, nous en reparlerons.

\- Oui, dans 1 ou 2 ans. En attendant Stiles, si tu venais me rejoindre sous la couette, il me semble que mon compagnon ne m'a pas laissé lui dire bonjour convenablement.

\- Ah ? si je me suis levé trop vite je m'en excuse, je vais me faire pardonner alors.

\- Je n'attends que ça !


	12. Chapter 12

_**un grand merci aux personnes qui m'envois des reviews, j' essaye de répondre a tous le monde mais mes mails ne veulent pas partir pour certains. Alors un grand merci ça fais plaisir... ( vous pouvez continuer hihi...).**_

 _ **Auriane07, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que l'autre.**_

 ** _julie-deoliveira, encore un grand merci oui je trouve le couple Noah/Jordan sympa, ça change._**

 _ **,merci pour ta review, je te poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise tout autant. J'essaye de poster vite cette histoire, je sais ce que c'est d'attendre pour lire une suite.**_

 _ **En tout cas un grand merci a vous qui lis mes petites fan-fictions amateur, je vous souhaite une bonne année, car j'avais oubliais de vous la souhaiter avant ( oups désolée) .**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer des reviews, pour me faire part de vos impressions, ou autres...**_

 ** _Je suis toujours a la recherche d'un ou une correcteur ( trice)_**

 _ **Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaisent toujours autant...**_

CHAPITRE 12

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi, que Stiles arrive à l'hôpital. Jordan est déjà là avec un agent, ils attendent devant la chambre de Noah.

\- Vous avez déjà fait la déposition ?

\- Non Stiles, nous t'attendions, répond Jordan.

\- Okay, alors allons-y !

Stiles rentre en premier dans la chambre de son père, suivi par les deux policiers.

\- Bonjour papa, bien dormi ?

\- Oui mon fils ! hâte de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

\- Si tout se passe bien, demain tu pourras rentrer, papa !

\- Super, je vais pouvoir retrouver mon chez moi !

\- Oui, je vais y passer tout à l'heure pour y faire un peu de ménage et quelques courses.

\- Stiles, j'aimerais que tu rentres avec moi.

\- Non papa, je ne rentrerais pas avec toi. Je reste sur Beacon Hills mais je ne dormirais pas chez toi.

\- C'est aussi chez toi !

\- Non, plus maintenant !

\- Stiles !

\- Arrête, cela ne sert à rien. Je m'occupe de préparer ton retour, je passerais tous les jours si tu le veux, mais je ne considère plus cette maison comme la mienne !

\- Elle est autant la tienne que la mienne, fiston !

\- Non, elle ne l'est plus, et cela depuis 4 ans !

\- Stiles ! souffle Noah.

Stiles ne sais pas si c'est une question ou une supplication mais il coupe court a la conversation et se tourne vers Jordan et lui dis.

\- Vas y Jordan, pose tes questions à mon père qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire.

Jordan prend donc note de ce que Noah lui dit, tandis que son collègue prend des photos.

.

Après 2h d'interrogatoire, Jordan ordonne l'arrestation de Mélissa Mc call. Stiles se décide à envoyer un SMS à Derek pour lui demander d'aller faire quelques courses pour la maison de son père et de le retrouver là-bas plus tard. Il part en même temps que les deux policiers de l'hôpital.

Noah regarde partir son fils avec regret. Si seulement, il pouvait revenir en arrière, il l'aurait fait. Il sait que la réaction de son fils est de sa faute, mais il ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner. Avant de s'endormir, il demande pardon à sa femme pour le mal qu'il a causé à leur fils i ans.

.

Jordan de son côté s'est arrêté au bureau du personnel de l'hôpital afin d'avoir le planning de Mélissa. Il voit qu'elle est absente aujourd'hui. Il demande à la patrouille si elle l'a attrapé. Malheureusement personne n'est au domicile des Mc Call, sauf Scott qui vient d'arriver avec sa petite amie Malia. D'après ce que leur disent les deux jeunes adultes, Mélissa leur aurait demandé de rentrer au plus vite. Ils ont dû prendre la route en pleine nuit pour arriver aussi vite que possible.

Scott leur apprend qu'elle doit être chez le sheriff, vu qu'elle y habite depuis un certain temps. Les officiers partent alors dans cette direction, Scott et Malia sur leurs talons.

Stiles est arrivé chez son père, il hésite à rentrer, il a encore son mauvais souvenirs de sa dernière visite 4 ans plus tôt. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvre enfin la porte qui n'est, à son grand étonnement, pas fermé a clefs. Quand il rentre dans le couloir, il ne retrouve plus les odeurs qu'il connaissait. A la place ça sent comme…. Comme chez les Mc Call. Avec un frisson désagréable qui traverse son corps, il avance plus dans la maison. Un coup de reniflement, il sait qu'il est seul dans la demeure. Il décide donc d'explorer la maison de son enfance.

Il remarque qu'il n'y a plus de photo de Claudia et de lui et une mare de sang au pied de l'escalier. Il envoie un SMS à Jordan afin de s'avoir s'il peut laver la tâche. Jordan lui donne son accord et le prévient qu'il n'y a pas de trace de Mélissa pour le moment.

Stiles s'empresse d'enlever le sang et part laver la maison. Il commence par la cuisine, comme les courses vont arriver dans peu de temps. Il faut que cette pièce soit propre. A peine finit de laver le plan de travail, ça sonne à la porte. Son loup grogne à l'odeur qu'il sent, il sait que se trouvent Scott avec Malia ainsi que 4 autres personnes derrière la porte.

Il va ouvrir et demande ce qu'il peut faire pour les officiers. Après qu'ils ont finis de parler, Stiles les font rentrer afin qu'il puisse constater que Mélissa ne se trouve pas dans la maison. Il empêche bien sûr ses deux anciens amis de rentrer, ce qui ne convient pas à Scott qui fait valoir son droit d'Alpha.

Stiles, loin de se démonter, fait changer ses yeux et lui répond qu'il n'a rien à accorder à l'Alpha, vu qu'il ne fait pas partie de sa meute. Scott reste stupéfié de le voir se transformer en loup.

Quant à Malia, elle pue de désirs pour Stiles, ce qui met plus en colère Scott qui se met à grogner. Mais un autre grognement lui répond.

En effet, Derek vient de se garer dans l'allée et n'apprécie pas qu'on s'en prenne à son compagnon. Scott sursaute et se retourne, face à son ancien béta. Il a la bouche ouverte en constatant que Derek est redevenu un Alpha plus puissant que le siens vu le grognement sorti de sa gorge. Derek s'approche en se mettant à la hauteur de Scott et le toise :

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens voir ma mère, elle m'a appelé hier pour me demander de venir.

\- OU est-elle ?

\- Je ne le sais pas ! je pensais qu'elle serait ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle vit ici !

\- Non, elle ne vit pas là ! répond Stiles dans un grognement.

\- Quand es-tu devenu un loup ? demande Malia.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas il me semble, répond Stiles.

\- Ce qui se passe dans ma meute me concerne ! répond Scott.

\- Je ne fais pas parti de ta meute et ici, tu es chez moi, donc parle-moi avec respect !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez le sheriff ? demande Derek à Scott et Malia.

\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle habite là.

\- Elle ne vit pas ici ! aucun Mc Call n'est accepté chez moi !

\- Tu es chez ton père et ma mère !

\- Non, ici, c'est chez les Stilinski ! alors tire-toi, toi et ta copine.

\- Barre-toi Scott ! grogne Derek. Et ne remet pas les pieds dans cette maison ! ni chez moi, tu n'es plus le bienvenu !

\- Mr Mc Call ? votre mère n'est pas ici, auriez-vous une idée d'où elle peut être ? demande un officier.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?

\- Elle est accusée d'avoir provoqué la chute du Sheriff.

\- Pardon ? demande Scott et Malia d'une même voix.

\- Ta précieuse mère a poussé mon père dans les escaliers quand elle a appris qu'il était en couple avec Jordan, répond Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu ! maintenant, dit-nous où est ta mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il doit y avoir un mal entendu ! elle m'a dit, habiter avec Noah et d'attendre son bébé.

\- Quoi ? demande Stiles d'une voix aiguë.

\- Oui, ton cher père est bel et bien en couple avec ma mère.

\- Impossible ! retentit la voix de Jordan.

\- Bien sûr que si ! rétorque Scott, elle est enceinte de Noah.

\- Non ! cela fait 4 ans qu'il ne l'a pas touché, il me l'a dit et avant son accident, c'est moi qui vivait avec lui ! répond Jordan

\- Je pense qu'on a encore un mystère à régler alors ? intervient un officier


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Après que tout le monde soit parti, Derek va chercher Tisha qu'il a laissé dans sa voiture, vu qu'elle dormait. Stiles est avachi sur le canapé, la révélation de Scott concernant le fait qu'il va être grand frère lui donne la nausée. Il ne sait pas s'il peut accepter ce fait. Jordan qui a aperçu la couleur livide de Stiles, le rejoint sur le canapé et lui dit :

\- Ne pense pas à ça, il doit y avoir une explication.

\- Laquelle ? Mélissa est enceinte de mon père !

\- Oui ou pas ! écoute Stiles, je n'ai encore rien dit à ton père concernant cette grossesse. Mais une chose est sûre, d'après ce qu'il a révélé, cela fait plus de 4 ans qu'il n'est plus avec elle ! Alors, attendons sa sortie, et nous lui en parlerons d'accord ?

\- Oui, tu as raison ! mais ça sera au-dessus de mes forces de faire comme si de rien était.

\- Alors, allons le voir maintenant et on lui dit, on verra bien ce qu'il dira d'accord ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, allons-y ! Derek ?

\- Oui, Stiles ?

\- -Peux-tu rester encore avec Tisha ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, je la fais manger et je finis le ménage ici, on se retrouve à la maison après.

\- Merci, répond Stiles en se levant.

Avant de partir, il vient se fondre dans les bras de son homme pour prendre un peu de courage. Il a peur de ce que son père pourrait lui dire. Il leur faut trente minutes pour se garer au parking de l'hôpital. Stiles est resté silencieux durant le trajet, il se presse pour rejoindre la chambre de son père. Quand enfin il y parvient, son père dort, mais il se permet de le réveiller.

\- Papa ? réveille-toi ! il faut qu'on parle !

\- Stiles, vas-y doucement ! dit Jordan en se réveillant par l'appel de Stiles.

\- Non, il me doit des explications et à toi aussi ! maintenant, tu te réveilles papa et maintenant ! crie Stiles en secouant son père.

Noah ne réagit pas et Jordan commence à se poser des questions quant à la réactivité de celui-ci qui est au point mort. Il décide d'aller chercher un docteur.

A son retour, Stiles est toujours en train de l'appeler et de le secouer, mais cette fois-ci avec de la panique dans la voix. Le docteur se précipite alors au chevet de Noah et avec son stéthoscope écoute son cœur. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne bat plus et il fait biper la sonnette d'alarme en demandant le chariot de réanimation.

Pendant ce temps, Scott demande à Derek de le rejoindre afin qu'il puisse se parler. Derek refuse, ne voulant pas lui montrer Tisha. Il sait que Stiles ne sera pas content s'il apprend que Scott et Malia la ont vu. Scott n'étant pas heureux de la réponse de Derek fulmine et Malia essaye de le calmer comme elle peut.

Derek qui a fini de ranger la maison du Sheriff, a retrouvé toutes les photos de famille. Il décide de les replacer au mur en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas une bêtise.

Un SMS l'interrompt :

 _ **De Jordan à Derek**_

Il faut que tu viennes vite, Noah a fait crise cardiaque !

 _ **De Derek à Jordan**_

On arrive.

.

Derek se presse à préparer Tisha et court jusqu'à sa voiture pour rejoindre au plus vite son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps, Scott reçoit un appel d'une collègue de Mélissa.

\- Allô ?

\- Scott ? il faut que tu viennes vite !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le fiancé de ta mère a fait une crise cardiaque !

\- On arrive, ou est ma mère ?

\- Je lui ai laissé un message, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis 30 minutes.

\- Ok, on arrive.

Scott et Malia se précipitent à l'hôpital, ils arrivent peu de temps après Derek.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demande Stiles.

\- Carole nous a appelés pour qu'on vienne.

\- Repartez, vous n'avez pas votre place ici !

\- Non, nous restons que tu le veuilles ou non, j'aime bien ton père, Stiles.

\- ça oui que tu l'aimes bien, tu aimes toute ma vie, tu envies toute ma vie

\- Mr Stilinski ?

\- Oui, docteur ?

\- On a pu le réanimer, il est encore faible mais il va s'en sortir.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait une crise cardiaque ? je croyais qu'il allait bien ?

\- Nous pensons qu'une personne lui aurait donné une injection d'un produit qui a pour effet de ralentir le cœur. J'ai effectué un prélèvement sanguin afin de prouver ma thèse.

\- Bien docteur, je peux aller le voir ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Merci, quand aurons-nous les résultats ?

\- Ce soir normalement, vu que nous savons ce que nous cherchons.

\- Bien, merci.

Jordan se lève et va au chevet de Noah, suivi de Stiles, Derek, Tisha, Scott et Malia. Stiles qui voit Son ancien ami dans la chambre commence à s'énerver.

\- Sort de là ! ce n'est pas ta famille ! c'est la mienne, la mienne ! mets-toi ça dans le crâne ! tu n'es rien ici !

\- Stiles calme toi, intervient Derek.

\- Non, il n'a rien à faire là.

\- Si, il peut sentir les odeurs pour savoir qui a fait ça à ton père.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à renifler ! maugre Scott

\- Reste avec ton père, on s'occupe de reconnaître l'odeur !reprit Derek

\- Ok mais ça sera la dernière chose qu'il fera ici !

Malia qui a reconnu l'odeur regarde Scott et lui dit :

\- Scott, je la reconnais et tu ne vas pas aimer !

Scott sent à son tour comme Derek, et écarquille les yeux. Ils ont tous reconnu l'odeur, Scott palit, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de faire tout cela. Stiles a bien compris à la réaction de Scott de qui il s'agit. Avec un ricanement, il dit à Scott :

\- Tu ferais mieux de la retrouver avant que je ne le fasse, si tu veux la revoir vivante.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Stiles, dit Scott.

\- Bien sûr que si ! et tu sais quoi ? je n'hésiterais pas. Alors va retrouver ta maman et tiens-la éloigné de la ville, si je la revois ! je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, enceinte ou pas, je ne ferais pas de cadeau. Ta mère ! c'est comme un chien ! elle se tient en laisse.

Scott n'a rien à répondre à ça, et commence à se poser des questions sur sa mère pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Il découvre une facette d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien qu'à cet instant une phrase que son père lui avait dit, lui revient en mémoire. (Quand tu seras en âge de comprendre mon fils, tu sauras pourquoi je suis parti. Quand tu seras prêt à l'entendre, appelle-moi, je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir )


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Il faut une semaine avant que le shérif ait l'autorisation de retourner chez lui. Jordan s'est réinstallé dans la maison, et a pu préparer au mieux son retour et préparer la petite fête de retour de son compagnon. Quant à Scott et Malia, ils ont disparu de la circulation, Mélissa toujours introuvable. Stiles a bon espoir que son ancien ami a retrouvé sa mère et est partie avec elle. Malheureusement pour eux, Mélissa est actuellement recherchée pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne du Shérif. Jordan doit aller chercher Noah à l'hôpital, Stiles préfère attendre son père avec sa fille et Derek. Ce dernier et collé à Stiles, il est heureux d'avoir pu revendiquer son compagnon comme il se doit. Stiles lui stresse un peu, cela sera la première fois que son père verra sa fille. Il y a aussi pleins d'officiers de police dans le terrain qui attendent le retour de leur supérieur.  
Un grand barbecue est prévu, afin que ça soit conviviale. Stiles vérifie encore une fois la tonne de nourriture qui est stocker sur une énorme table. Derek qui sent son compagnon stressé le prend dans ses bras et lui dis au creux de l'oreille  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura assez pour tout le monde  
\- Je sais  
\- Alors que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je me demande juste si ce jour ne va pas être gâché par l'arrivée de l'autre garce.  
\- Non, elle ne reviendra pas de suite, c'est dans son intérêt. Et puis la maison et rempli d'officier de police. Dis-moi vraiment ce qui te tracasse Stiles !  
\- Je vais devoir parler avec mon père de ce qui s'est passé i ans et pourquoi je suis parti  
\- Oui il va falloir que vous en parliez, ça ne fais aucun doute, et n'est pas peur. Cette fois elle ne seras pas la, aucun Mc Call n'est là  
\- Oui, désolé, c'est juste que j'ai de mauvais souvenir  
\- Ne laisse pas les mauvais détruire tous les bons que tu as eus avec tes parents dans cette maison  
\- Tu as raison, passons une bonne journée, j'aurais tout le temps pour lui parler plus tard.  
À peine sa phrase finie qu'ils entendent la voiture se garer dans l'allée. Ils entendent aussi Jordan dire à Noah de ne pas courir pour rejoindre ses invités, il est encore en convalescence.  
Quand Noah rejoint tout le monde à l'extérieur, il est applaudi et prit dans les bras de ses collègues. Ça lui fait chaud au cœur, et enfin, il remarque son fils dans les bras de Derek Hales qui tient sa petite fille. Il se met à hauteur de son fils et regarde sa petite fille qui tète sa tétine. Il demande à Stiles s'il peut la prendre, son fils acquiesce et lui tend sa fille. Cette dernière regarde le shérif et lui fais un petit sourire suivi de petit areu. Noah tombe de suite sous le charme et ne la quitte pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille dormir.  
Le barbecue se passe dans la bonne humeur, et c'est bien plus tard que tout le monde part, afin de laisser la petite famille seul. Stiles de plus en plus stressé se met à ranger le peu de chose qui traîne, le shérif l'arrête et lui dis

\- Fils vient donc t'asseoir, je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle !

\- Tout de suite ?  
\- Oui fils, autant le faire maintenant avant que tu décide de refaire toute la maison.  
Stiles obéit, et vient s'asseoir sur une chaise a coté de Derek, qui se trouve en face du Shérif et de Noah.  
\- Alors déjà, commençons par ce qui s'est passé i ans, dit Noah  
\- Après la bataille, je suis allé voir Scott. Je voulais lui demander comment il s'en sortait avec le statut d'alpha et tout ça. Malheureusement que je suis arrivé chez lui, il était en train de parler avec Malia et sa mère. Cette dernière lui raconté que vous étiez en couple depuis très longtemps, et que j'empêcher votre bonheur. Elle a dit à Scott que je ne le respecter pas, que je le dénigrais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, et surtout que je la menacer. Scott en bon fils l'a cru, je n'ai pas pu me défendre, il m'a chassé de la ville et de la meute, il me laisser une nuit pour te dire au revoir. Lydia a voulu prendre ma défense, mais Scott lui a mis une baffe pour l'avoir humilié à lui parler comme un gosse. Lydia était tellement humiliée qu'elle est partie comme une furie. Je l'ai cherché partout, il m'a fallu toute l'après-midi pour la retrouver. Quand elle s'est calmée, nous sommes revenus chez toi pour le dîner, et te dire au revoir. Je t'ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé, mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Pire que ça, tu savais que je ne voulais pas voir Mélissa, mais tu l'as invité à venir manger à la maison.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas invité Stiles, je…  
\- Non, c'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas invitée, vu qu'elle habité déjà chez toi depuis un certain temps.  
\- Non, elle n'a jamais habité avec moi, je te le jure  
\- Ah non alors pourquoi dormait-elle ici tous les soirs depuis que j'étais parti à l'université ? Et pourquoi avait-elle la clef de la maison, pourquoi elle a changé les meubles de place et j'en passe ?  
\- Stiles,…  
\- Non tais-toi, tu savais que je ne voulais pas la voir et tu en avais rien à faire tu me là imposé dans la maison familiale. Elle, la personne qui m'a mis plus bas que terre, moi ton propre fils. Pire, encore, tu m'as dit : si tu n'es pas content, tu peux partir.  
Noah se rend compte à quel point il a pu blesser son fils, et se sent comme le dernier des derniers en se rendant compte qu'effectivement pour elle, il avait oublié et négligé son fils. Il en a la nausée, il ne peut que laisser les larmes couler, comme son fils, et espérais qu'ils arriveraient a surmonté ça. Noah prend une grande inspiration et lui avoue  
\- Quand tu as claqué la porte, j'ai viré Mélissa de chez nous, et mis un terme à cette relation. J'ai vu que je t'avais blessé, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je t'ai appelé des centaines de fois laissé des messages, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu, j'ai commencé à me négliger jusqu'à ce que Jordan ne m'impose sa présence. Je l'aurais étripé de le savoir si attentionné envers moi. Moi qui aie blessé mon propre fils. Mais il a su me redonner goût à ma vie, je me suis repris en main et je me suis promis de te rejoindre à New-York afin de te parler. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te rejoindre. Jordan m'a fait promettre de te laisser revenir à moi, et surtout reprendre du poids et une apparence humaine. Je suis désolé Stiles, je ne voulais pas ça ! J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, j'aimerais profiter de mon fils et ma petite fille.

\- Je suis là papa, je ne sais pas si je te pardonne, mais Derek m'a fait comprendre que l'on ne fait pas toujours les meilleurs choix. Alors je peux essayer de te pardonner.  
\- Merci Fils ! Souffle de soulagement Noah.  
\- Papa ?  
\- Oui  
\- Es-tu le père de l'enfant de Mélissa ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas touché depuis ton départ, je te le promets !  
\- Alors pourquoi affirme t'elle qu'elle est enceinte de toi ?  
\- Ça, c'est une très bonne question, et croit moi, j'aimerais avoir la réponse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça !  
\- Tu la vois enfin comme moi, je l'ai vu depuis plus de 6 ans  
\- 6 ans ?  
\- Oui, un jour, je l'ai surprise avec Allison. Elles parlaient de toi.  
\- Que disaient-elles ?  
\- Mélissa expliquée que vous étiez en couple depuis très longtemps bien avant la mort de maman, que tu devais nous quitter pour elle est Scott, mais comme maman est tombé malade, tu as dû remettre ton départ a plus tard  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est faux !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Cela fait trois mois que le shérif est rentré chez lui, Stiles viens le voir souvent avec sa fille est Derek. Le père et le fils ont enfin repris une bonne complicité, Mélissa est toujours en fuite. Stiles est enfin heureux, il a tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré. Il prépare le manoir pour la fête qu'il organise pour l'anniversaire de Jordan. Stiles attend Derek, qui est parti en course avec sa fille et son père. Il a fini le ménage, il prend donc 5 minutes pour boire un café et appelé Isaac  
\- Eh Stiles, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien et toi ?  
\- Ça va, devine avec qui je suis ?  
\- Une jolie fille ou un beau garçon ?  
\- Avec tous le reste de la meute  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Devine où je suis ?  
\- À ton appartement ?  
\- Non, dans une voiture  
\- Que fait tu dans une voiture avec le reste de la meute ?  
\- On va voir de vieux amis  
\- Lesquels ?  
\- Si tu savais ? D'ailleurs, tu as le bonjour de tout le monde  
\- Passe-leur aussi le bonjour  
\- Ok, cela sera fait. Quoi de beau par chez-toi ?  
\- On prépare l'anniversaire de Jordan  
\- Ah l'anniversaire de beau papa ! Ça se fête  
\- Ah ah oui, 35 ans ça se fête  
\- Déjà 35 ans ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !  
\- Oui, ça serait bien si tu pouvais passer quelques jours à Beacon Hills !  
\- Oui, ça serait sympa. Je dois te laisser, on est bientôt arrivé à destination.  
\- Ok, rappel moi quand tu auras 5 minutes  
\- Je te manque tant que cela ?  
\- Oui et à ta filleule aussi  
\- Ah ma filleule, elle a du bien grandir ?

\- Oui, elle pousse bien, elle tien assise maintenant, attrape-tout ce qu'elle peut pour mettre à la bouche et fais que de baragouiner.  
\- J'ai hâte de la revoir  
\- La porte t'est toujours ouverte  
\- C'est bon à savoir, je prends note. À plus tard je dois vraiment y aller, on est arrivé à plus tard  
\- À plu ….. Stiles n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Isaac a déjà raccroché.  
Stiles secoue la tête avec un petit soupire, son ami lui manque. Il n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer, il entend la voiture de son compagnon se garer.  
Noah rentre le premier avec sa petite fille dans les bras, suivi par Derek en porteur de sac. Ce dernier en allant à la cuisine s'arrête à hauteur de Stiles et l'embrasse. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballe, comme à chaque fois que Derek le touche ou et près de lui. Ce dernier le regarde avec un petit sourire satisfait, il sait très bien l'effet qu'il a sur Stiles. Il a aussi remarqué l'air malheureux que son compagnon essaye de lui cacher. Il sait qu'Isaac lui manque, ainsi que Lydia. Son loup grogne quand il entend son compagnon parler d'elle à sa fille le soir. Il sait que c'est égoïste, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la détester pour avoir vécu avec lui. Mais d'un autre coté il lui est reconnaissant de lui avoir laisser un enfant, qu'il aime autant que si c'était la sienne, et grâce à elle, il a enfin son compagnon auprès de lui. Après avoir rangeait les courses, Noah repart chez lui avec Tisha, afin de laisser son fils et son gendre un peu seul, et surtout, c'est l'excuse qu'il va donner à Jordan pour le faire venir au manoir ce soir, du moins c'est ce que croit Stiles. Une fois son beau père parti, Derek prend Stiles dans es bras et lui demande  
\- Que se passe t il ?  
\- J'ai appelé Isaac.  
\- Et ça te rend triste ?  
\- Oui, il était avec tout le reste de la meute, ils sortaient, je ne sais pas où, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.  
\- Et ça te contrarie tant que ça ?  
\- Oui, non. Pfff, c'est juste que…  
\- Il te manque, et tu voudrais bien le voir.  
\- Oui, il m'a beaucoup aidé après la mort de Lydia. Et ça fais tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu sa filleule.  
\- Je sais ! Mais peut être le verras tu bientôt  
\- Oui, tu crois qu'on pourrait aller là-bas pendant ses vacances ?  
\- Oui, s'il veut bien, on pourra y aller.  
\- Merci

\- Mais de rien, il n'y a rien que je ne pourrais faire pour toi et Tisha.  
\- Je t'aime  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Et si on en profité pour aller prendre une douche avant que tout le monde n'arrive ?  
\- Quel bon programme, je te suis.  
La douche dure un peu plus de 45 minutes, ils sont enfin dans la cuisine quand Stiles prépare la salade qui va avec le barbecue. Derek remarque son froncement de sourcils et lui demande  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Je trouve que c'est trop calme, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment  
\- Je pense que tu t'en fais trop. Il ne se passera rien ce soir  
\- Derek, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, appel mon père pour savoir comment ça va avec Tisha, s'il te plaît, mon loup est agité, il sent quelque chose de mauvais  
\- D'accord, je vais appeler ton père, pendant que tu fini la salade de pommes de terre.  
\- Merci  
Derek prend son portable et appel son beau-père, il tombe sur Jordan  
\- Oui ?  
\- Jordan ?  
\- En chair et en os  
\- Est-ce que Tisha va bien ?  
\- Elle ronchonne depuis un quart d'heure, on penser venir plutôt la ramener  
\- On vous attend !  
\- Que se passe-t-il Derek ?  
\- Le loup de Stiles est agité, il a un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- On arrive dans dix minutes  
\- Merci Jordan a tout de suite, dit Derek avant de raccrocher.  
Il se tourne vers son compagnon qui est figé devant la salade.  
\- Stiles ?  
\- Il faut qu'ils viennent  
\- Ils arrivent, dans dix minutes ils sont là!  
\- Tisha est ronchonne?  
\- Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit Jordan, ça doit être ses dents qui la travaillent  
\- Et si ce n'étaient pas ses dents ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas !  
\- Ça va aller, elle arrive.  
\- Derek est si …..  
Stiles n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre sur Jordan Noah et Tisha.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Encore un grand MERCI pour vos reviews. Je ne cesse de vous remercier les filles, mais là j'ai était surprise par le nombre de reviews de la part de lesaccrosdelamerceri ( j'espère l'avoir bien écrit!). Merci d'avoir donner votre avis a chaque chapitres les filles, ça m'a tellement fais plaisir et re boustée, que j'ai fini cette fic cette nuit. Et ATTENTION, j'ai même fait un effort avec l'orthographe hihi. D'ailleurs j'ai relu le début de la ff que j'ai posté, et oh mon dieu, désolé pour les fautes, J'ai tout fais corrigé. A vous de voir si vous voulez que je re-poste entièrement cette ff. Je sais comment ça peut être dure de lire, quand il y a pleins de fautes. Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de vous mettre la fin de l'histoire, mais je pleurerais derrière vos reviews aller patience, je posterais assez souvent les 8 ou 9 chapitres qu'il reste. et puis j'ai une autre histoire a poster le crossover twilight-teen wolf.**_

 _ **Allez je vous laisse lire le chapitre 16, bonne lecture...**_

Chapitre 16

\- Stiles contourne Derek et va directement prendre sa fille dans les bras de Jordan.  
\- Et bien mon bébé, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Stiles, dit Jordan avec un sourire un coin  
\- Pardon, bonjour Jordan, papa ! Jordan bon anniversaire !  
\- Merci. Bonsoir Derek !  
\- Jordan, désolé pour l'appel, mais Stiles est bizarre depuis une demie heure.  
\- Il a ce pressentiment depuis une demie heure ? Demande Noah en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Oui, il m'a demandé de vous appeler pour Tisha, voir si ça aller  
\- Tisha est ronchonne depuis à peu près le même moment, rajoute Noah  
\- Ça doit être les dents, rajoute Jordan  
\- Non ce ne sont pas les dents dit sèchement Stiles. Il s'en rend compte souffle et rajoute  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas à vous parler comme ça  
\- Si ce ne sont pas les dents alors tu penses à quoi ? Demande Derek  
Stiles n'a pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvre  
\- SURPRISE, crient plusieurs voix  
\- OH MON DIEU ISAAC ! Crie Stiles. Tu es venu et avec le reste de la meute !  
\- Et oui tu ne crois pas que je serais resté à New York sans toi quand même !  
\- Tu reviens à Beacon Hills ?  
\- Non !  
\- Non ?  
\- Non, nous revenons à Beacon Hills  
\- Tout le monde  
\- ET oui la meute se reforme, rajoute Jackson en allant faire une accolade à Stiles.  
Ce dernier a un sourire idiot aux lèvres, mais embrasse tous ses amis, Ethan et Jackson, Isaac et Chris Argent.  
Après les accolades, tout le monde s'installe pour pouvoir parler. Malheureusement, le pressentiment de Stiles revient en force. Derek va allumer le barbecue avec Noah, pendant qu'Isaac et le reste de la meute s'extasie sur Tisha qui ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère.  
Derek garde un œil sur Stiles, il le voit s'agiter de plus en plus. Noah aussi le remarque, ils rejoignent les autres une fois que le barbecue est lancé Derek se met à coter de Stiles et lui Demande de se détendre, que rien ne se passera Stiles tente un sourire tandis que Tisha qui jusqu'à-là était un peu plus calme se remet a ronchonner. Derek commence à se poser des questions et regarde en alternance Stiles et sa fille. Personne n'est dupe de l'inquiétude de Derek, c'est Chris qui demande  
\- Que se passe t-il ?  
\- Stiles a un mauvais pressentiment, répond Noah  
\- OK  
\- Et Tisha est grognon depuis presque une heure  
\- Stiles s'inquiète pour sa fille, dit Jackson  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, ces assez bizarre, dit Jordan.  
– comment ça ? Demande Isaac  
\- Nous avons eu Tisha à la maison tous se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne grognon, 15 minutes après Derek appeler. Stiles avait un mauvais pressentiment au même moment ou Tisha devenait grognon.  
Nous avons pensé que la petite faisait ses dents, ajouta Noah. Mais Stiles nous dit que non  
\- À quoi penses-tu alors Stiles ? Demande Ethan  
\- Je ne suis pas sure, répond Stiles en regardant Chris  
Ce dernier commence à comprendre et écarquille les yeux, il demande alors  
\- TU penses qu'elle a le même pressentiment ?  
\- Je pense oui  
\- Mais pourquoi elle aurait ça ? Demande Noah  
\- Lydia est sa mère, dit Chris

\- Oui et alors ? Demande Jordan  
\- Oh mon dieu, c'est un banshee, réalise enfin Derek.  
Le silence se fait dans le manoir, tout le monde assimile ce que vient de dire Derek.  
\- ET bien, le timing et parfait pour notre retour, rajoute Jackson  
\- Que diriez-vous de… Commence à dire Noah, avant que les grognements de tous les loups ne l'interrompent.  
Scott grogne Derek, qui se transforme déjà dans sa forme intermédiaire.  
Jordan prend alors Tisha et la met dans son parc et Chris met de la poudre de sorbier tout autour. Deux coups sont frappés a la porte, Isaac va ouvrir. Scott et Malia rentrent, et leur disent  
Elle est à Beacon Hills, on sait qu'elle est revenue pour te tuer Jordan  
Pourquoi ? Demande ce dernier  
Elle veut Noah. Stiles, je ne savais pas qu'elle était comme ça, je te le jure, je…  
\- La ferme Scott, dit Stiles  
\- Où est-elle ? Demande Derek  
\- Nous ne savons pas, répond Scott. On sait juste par une de ses collègues qu'elle est revenue d'aujourd'hui.  
\- Et nous qui voulions faire une soirée sympa pour notre retour, dit Jackson.  
Tisha se met à pleurer Noah va pour la porter quand un gros loup se met a travers son chemin. Noah s'arrête net, et appel Derek. Ce dernier et déjà a coté de lui, et dis d'un ton calme  
\- Stiles calme toi, ce n'est pas ton père le méchant.  
Stiles émet un petit couinement, en regardant son compagnon. Ce dernier s'approche du loup pour lui caresser la tête. Noah reste estomaquer par le loup de son fils quant aux autres, ils ont tous un hoquet de surprise sauf Isaac qui l'a déjà vu sous cette forme. Isaac raconte alors comment Stiles est devenu un loup, mais pas n'importe quel loup, c'est un protecteur. Quand l'histoire et fini, Stiles qui s'est retransformé en humain se remet à grogner. Derek se tend à ses côtés, et pousse Noah derrière lui.  
La porte s'ouvre dans un vacarme sur une Mélissa, et cinq Loups.  
\- On m'attendait à ce que je voie ! Dis Mélissa  
\- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici Mélissa, dit Noah  
\- Oh Noah, tu me fends le cœur, tu ne veux pas voir la mère de ton enfant ?  
\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant avec toi !  
\- Mais si tu en as un, une petite fille. Très jolie et calme d'ailleurs  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis des années !  
\- Oh Noah ça a était si simple, si facile à avoir  
\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
\- J'ai juste eu à te donner du GHB dans ton café quand tu étais à déprimer dans ton bureau. Le reste, c'est fait tous seule. Tu n'as vu que du feu, tu es même venu me demander de l'aide le lendemain. C'était si facile de te faire croire que tu avais attrapé une bonne grippe !  
\- Tu m'as drogué ?  
\- Tu ne voulais plus me toucher, moi la femme que tu as toujours aimée  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé !  
\- Si tu m'aimes, tu l'as juste oublié  
\- Non Mélissa, j'aime Jordan  
\- NON, tu te trompes.  
\- Non, je l'aime lui pas toi, jamais toi.  
\- Je t'ai vu dormir avec lui, il t'a perverti.  
\- Il ne m'a pas perverti, je l'aime  
\- Ça a était facile de faire partir ton fils, même amusant. Le pauvre gosse hyperactif qui croit tout ce qu'il entend, il se croit intelligent, mais ce n'est qu'une loque. Et toi Noah qui n'a jamais voulu le croire, cela m'a bien fait rire de le voir partir de chez-toi, mais je n'avais pas prévu Jordan. Il a gâché mon plan. Mr, je me mêle de tout, tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de toi plutôt et me laisser Noah ! Non, il a fallu que tu t'immisces dans sa vie et le pervertisse !  
\- Maman arrête, dit Scott  
\- Il n'y a pas de maman qui tienne, ma fille a besoin de son père, et je vais le reprendre. J'ai d'ailleurs l'aide de mes amis  
\- On ne veut pas se battre maman  
\- Oh, mais on ne te fera rien Scott, tu es mon fils. Non, nous voulons juste tuer Jordan.

\- Viens, je t'attends répond Jordan  
\- Mais avec joie, mes amis a vous, je vous laisse les loups pour vous défouler.  
La meute Hales se transforme en premier ainsi que Stiles. La meute qui accompagne Mélissa a un moment d'arrêt en voyant le grand loup, l'un d'eux lâche même un petit merde, c'est un protecteur. Mélissa regarde alors Stiles et lui dit  
\- Ta vie est donc si insignifiante que tu veuilles ressembler tant que ça a mon fils ?  
\- Laisse mon fils tranquille, dit Noah.  
Stiles de son coté montre les crocs et grogne. La bataille s'engage, sous les pleurs de Tisha. Stiles est partagé entre, tuer tout le monde ou protéger sa fille. Tisha pleure de plus en plus fort, Stiles décide d'achever de suite le loup avec qui la bataille est engagée. C'est dans un bruit sinistre que la tête du loup et enlever au reste du corps. Stiles se rapproche de sa fille, et lui lèche le visage pour la calmer. Malheureusement, Mélissa en profite pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Noah pousse Mélissa aussi loin qu'il le peut, Scott qui ne peut s'en empêcher grogne derrière Noah pour protéger sa mère. C'est sans compter Derek qui s'en prend à lui, pour protéger son beau-père. Un coup de feu retenti Noah a tiré sur Mélissa qui gît maintenant sur le sol. Scott redouble d'efforts et tente de déchiqueter la gorge de Derek. Ce dernier arrive à parait ses attaques et le tue. Il fonce droit sur Stiles, qui est allonger sur le sol le couteau toujours planté dans le dos. Derek se transforme en humain et enlève d'un geste sûr le couteau de son compagnon. Il pleure et demande à Stiles de se transformer, ce dernier n'en a pas la force. Derek se transforme et lèche les blessures, afin que la cicatrisation se fasse plus vite. La bataille terminée Chris appel Deaton afin qu'il vienne soigner Stiles. Il faut trente minutes pour que Deaton arrive. Il voit le carnage avec les 5 loups qu'il ne connaît pas mort ainsi que Mélissa et Scott. Après avoir soigné Stiles, il rassure tout le monde en leur disant  
\- Il va s'en remettre il a juste besoin de repos.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Mélissa et Scott, il y a eu bien du changement depuis cette fameuse bataille,  
Chris est reparti en France deux semaines après la bataille,afin d' aider sa famille avec un groupe de volkiri. Il a rencontré une femme, qui est devenue sa femme, Isabella, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa Claudia. La meute l'aime beaucoup, elle travaille avec Isaac.  
Isaac c' est ré-installé à Beacon Hills et a ouvert son restaurant, il a réussi à faire d'un petit restaurant en faillite, un grand restaurant d'où il faut réserver 3 mois a l'avance pour avoir une place. Isabella la femme de Chris est son bras droit. Il est en couple avec une jeune femme qui est serveuse dans son restaurant. Il n'a pas voulu l'emmener, car ce n'est pas assez sérieux pour lui présenter sa famille.  
Jackson et Ethan eux se sont marier i mois.C'est toujours le jeu du,, je t'aime moi non plus entre Stiles et Jackson, mais quoi qu'ils disent ils sont ami, et on confiance l'un envers l'autre, Et d'ailleurs si Stiles a été son témoin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, comme l'as dit Jackson. Le couple est parti en voyage de noces à Venise.

Jordan a appelé l'ex mari de Mélissa, pour lui apprendre la mort de cette dernière ainsi que de son fils. Il a aussitôt pris l'avion pour emmener la petite Anna a son père, le shérif, et surtout apprendre comment son fils et son ex femme sont mort. Après des heures a parler, Noah a su que Mélissa s'était réfugiée chez son ex mari, le temps de la grossesse et l'accouchement. Le shérif a dû expliquer comment Mélissa était tombée enceinte. Bien que la petite ressemble énormément à Stiles quand il était petit, Noah a quand même fait un test de paternité. Jordan a bien accepté Anna, Noah lui a eu du mal a l'accepter, il lui a fallu un an pour vraiment commencer a rester seul avec elle, et apprendre a l'aimer. Jordan ne comprenait pas la réaction de Noah, ce n'était qu'un bébé qui n'avait rien demandé. Leur couple à commencer à battre de l'aile, mais tenais bon jusqu'au retour de Chris et Isabella. Quand cette dernière est arrivée, Noah a était perturbé par la ressemblance avec sa femme. Jordan pensait que leur couple aller s'arrêter, mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement de Noah à lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.  
Aujourd'hui, toute la meute, ainsi que Julie est dans le salon du manoir pour les 3 ans de Tisha,  
Stiles regarde toute sa famille interagir ensemble. Son regard s'arrête sur Derek qui le regarde aussi. Leur couple est fragile, Stiles a eu du mal à pardonner a son père d'avoir eu un enfant avec Mélissa. Ce qui crée des conflits dans le couple vu que Stiles a coupé les ponts avec son père pendant plus d'un an. Bien que cette décision était la sienne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste et en colère, et n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à Derek. Noah a était chagriné que son fils refuse de le voir tout ce temps. Derek a beaucoup pris sur lui pour lui remonter le moral, il en prit pleins la tête par les colères de Stiles. Ce dernier lui disait d'ailleurs qu'il pouvait partir refaire sa vie, s'il n'était pas content. Derek a failli craquer et partir, mais il a tenu bon. Derek a trouvé un travail dans une école maternelle dans la ville voisine, et est en attente d'une promotion afin de devenir directeur d'une école. Il est devenu plus social avec le temps,il s'est d'ailleurs fait des amis à son travail. Avec les tensions qui règnent chez eux, Derek sortait tous les soirs après son travail avec ses collègues. Puis avec le temps les sorties entre tous les collègues est devenue une sortie quotidienne avec son amie et collègue Julie. Stiles a eu peur de le perdre quand un jour quand il était sorti en ballade avec Isaac, il l'a vu sur une terrasse d'un café avec cette femme brune qui avait l'aire un peu trop tactile avec son compagnon. Stiles ne lui a jamais parlé de ce qu'il a vu, mais a fait des efforts pour ne pas perdre son compagnon. Ce dernier continu de boire un verre après l'école avec Julie, mais rentre plus tôt et ce n'est plus un rendez-vous quotidien, mais une fois par semaine voir toutes les deux semaines. Stiles remarque que Derek a l'air agité, et anxieux. Stiles ne sait pas ce qu'il a, mais décide d'attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour lui en parler.  
Il sort de ses pensées quand tous les cadeaux sont déballés, sa fille a été encore une fois gâtée.  
Derek se lève et se met devant lui, un grand silence se fait dans la pièce. Stiles le regarde et plisse les yeux de confusion. Derek se met à genoux et lui prend la main. Il commence alors son discours  
\- Stiles, après ses 3 ans ensemble, et tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne me sens pas complet encore. Tu es mon compagnon, nous avons une jolie petite fille, mais je voudrais, j'aimerais que… , enfin accepterais tu de m'épouser ?  
Stiles reste bouche bée devant lui. Tisha, elle se rapproche de son père et regarde Derek.  
Derek la regarde aussi et lui dit  
\- Et toi ma princesse ? Tu voudrais bien que j'épouse ton papa pour qu'on ait le même nom de famille tous les 3 ?  
\- Tu seras mon papa pour de vrai ?  
\- Oui ma princesse si tu le veux ainsi que ton papa bien sûr !  
\- Moi, je veux bien papa !  
\- Merci ma princesse et toi Stiles ? Redemande Derek avec appréhension vu que son compagnon n'as pas répondu  
\- Je..., enfin je..., je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de mariage ?  
\- Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai changé d'avis  
\- Tu veux te marier avec moi ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui, je t'aime !  
\- Moi aussi, oui, je veux t'épouser !  
Les applaudissements, les sifflets et les félicitations fusent. Mais Derek a une dernière demande à faire  
\- Je voudrais savoir aussi si tu accepterais d'avoir un deuxième bébé avec moi ?  
\- Oui, je le veux aussi ! Mais il nous faut une mère porteuse  
\- J'en ai trouvé une déjà, j'hésitai à t'en parler. Elle est gentille, mais il faudrait que durant sa grossesse elle habite avec nous, ça ne sera pas une grossesse simple vu que ce sera un louveteau  
\- D'où la connais tu ?  
\- C'est Julie  
\- Julie ?  
\- Oui ma collègue, elle s'est proposé pour être la mère porteuse.  
\- Derek, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit judicieux de la prendre elle en mère porteuse ! Dit Stiles a voix basse pour ne pas que l'a concernée entende,  
\- De quoi as-tu peur ?  
\- Je t'ai vu avec elle, et …..  
\- Il ne, c'est rien passé et ne se passera rien Stiles, je t'aime toi, et ce n'est que 9 mois enfin un peu moins vu que les 6 premiers mois elle sera chez elle.  
\- On en reparlera, dit Stiles un peu réticent a l'idée de faire venir le loup dans la bergerie.

Car même si Derek ne voit rien, la meute et Stiles eux on bien vu les regards que Julie lance a son loup, et surtout personne ne la supporte sauf Derek .


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Stiles et Derek sont mariés depuis un an et demie, maintenant, leur fille a 5 ans. Ils ont procédé à une insémination afin d'avoir leur bébé à eux. Il a été décidé que se serait Derek le donneur, et Julie la mère porteuse. Stiles n'était pas vraiment pour, il a essayé de faire changer d'avis Derek, mais celui-ci n'a pas changé d'avis. Il y a eu 3 essai pour l'insémination, mais les trois ont échoué, Bien que Stiles veux un enfant avec Derek, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux que cela ne fonctionne pas. Stiles travail au commissariat avec son père et son beau-père, il a commencé il y a un an à mi-temps. Ça lui laisse plus de temps pour s'occuper de sa fille. Il est en train de trier un dossier quand son téléphone sonne

\- Allô  
\- Bébé ?  
\- Derek que se passe t'il ?  
\- Ça y est ! Julie est enceinte !  
\- Okay !  
\- Ça a enfin marché ! Après 4 essaie tu te rends compte ? On va avoir un bébé  
\- Oui  
\- Elle est enceinte de 2 mois et demie, elle a fait une prise de sang.  
\- Okay  
\- Je téléphone à Deaton pour faire une échographie  
\- Deaton ?  
\- Oui, c'est un louveteau, Deaton dois suivre la grossesse.  
\- D'accord, mais elle, ne va pas se poser des questions si un vétérinaire prend en charge sa grossesse  
\- Non, elle sait que je suis un loup, je lui ai montré  
\- Pardon ? TU AS FAIT QUOI ?  
\- Oui, je lui ai montré. Elle a d'abord été surprise, mais elle a accepté  
\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
\- Non, je voulais te prévenir qu'après mon travail, je vais chercher ses affaires, elle va venir vivre à la maison  
\- Déjà, elle est qu'au début! On a dit que ça serait vers le septième mois qu'elle viendrais !  
\- Oui, mais elle est fatiguée, elle pleure souvent à cause des hormones. À la maison, je pourrais m'occuper d'elle  
\- Ah oui, tu pourras oui ! ça c'est sur !

Ça ne va pas Stiles ?  
\- Non ça ne va pas, non !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne veux plus du bébé?  
\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est la mère porteuse qui me pose problème et tu le sais !  
\- Arrête Stiles, tu sais que c'est une amie de la famille  
\- Non c'est ton amie, pas la notre bref, a plus j'ai du boulot  
\- Stiles ar..

Stiles n'attend pas la fin de la phrase de Derek et lui raccroche au nez. Son père qui est avec lui dans le bureau soulève un sourcil

\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Julie est enceinte  
\- C'est super, je vais être encore papy !  
\- Oui super, répond Stiles avec un ton forcé  
\- Qu'y a-t-il tu ne veux plus du bébé ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, mais pas d'elle, elle est bouuuuhhh  
\- Oui, je sais, on ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus à la maison.  
\- Ah, il n'y a pas que moi !  
\- Non ça c'est sur ! Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec ça  
\- Alors pourquoi il ne voit rien ?  
– Parce qu'il est super content d'avoir un enfant. Et que c'est elle qui fait la mère porteuse. Aller, elle vient t'envahir que dans quelques mois  
\- Non justement, elle vient ce soir. Madame se sent fatiguée et pleure beaucoup, tu sais les hormones, etc.  
\- Ah  
\- Oui ah  
\- Que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Travailler tard  
\- Tu veux venir à la maison ?  
\- Non, je dois rentrer, peut être que je me suis fait une fausse opinion sur elle  
\- Ok, viens quand tu veux la porte est ouverte.  
\- Merci papa, je garde l'idée en tête.

Stiles se replonge dans le dossier, il ne voit pas le temps passer quand son téléphone sonne encore une fois

\- Allô  
\- Mr Hales ?  
\- Oui  
\- Ici la directrice de l'école, je vous appel, car vous avais oublié de passer prendre Tisha  
\- Oh mon dieu ! J'arrive de suite  
\- La maîtresse vous attend !  
\- Merci Madame  
\- Stiles se lève précipitamment et dit en partant : j'ai oublié ma fille.

Son père secoue la tête amusée, jusqu'à ce qu'il blanchisse et se mette à crier

\- STILES  
\- Oui, répond ce dernier en s'arrêtant de courir  
\- Attends-moi, j'ai oublié ma fille aussi.  
\- Tel père tel fils comme on dit, aller viens papa, allons récupérer nos filles, puis nous irons la maison pour le goûter!  
\- Oui j'arrive

Père et fils partent du commissariat sous les rires de leurs collègues.  
Stiles et Noah se sépare devant la grille pour aller chacun dans une classe différente, la maîtresse de Tisha est dans la salle à jouer avec la petite quand Stiles arrive.

\- Papa, tu m'as encore oubliée !  
\- Désolé ma puce, j'étais dans un dossier, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée.  
\- D'accord  
\- Merci Madame, dit Stiles à la nouvelle institutrice  
\- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde, monsieur Hales  
\- Appeler moi Stiles  
\- D'accord, Stiles, répond elle avec un sourire que Stiles ne vois pas vu qu'il s'est déjà détourné d'elle pour regarder sa fille et lui dit  
\- Allé ma poupée, on y va, il est l'heure d'aller goûter  
\- Des gaufres aux nutella ?  
\- Oui, je peux te faire ça.  
\- Super, aller vient vite papa ! Dis Tisha en prenant la main de son père pour le tirer hors de l'école.  
\- Attends ! Papy est parti chercher Anna, on doit l'attendre  
\- Lui aussi, il a oublié sa fille ?  
\- Oui, c'est bien résumé ma puce.

Les deux Hales partent sous le rire de la maîtresse d'école, qui apprécie de plus en plus son nouveau travail.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Stiles Tisha Noah et Anna son autour de l'îlot central à manger des gaufres, quand Derek et Julie rentrent à la maison. Tisha saute dans les bras de Derek, et lui dis  
\- Viens vite pap's, papa a fait de bonnes gaufres  
\- Des gaufres au nutella ?  
\- Oui, ce sont les meilleures !  
\- Tu as raison ! Va finir de manger, je dépose les sacs et je reviens  
\- D'accord, mais pourquoi elle, elle est là ? Demande Tisha en pointant Julie de doigt  
\- Je suis là, car je porte le bébé de ton pap's  
\- Non ma maman est morte ce n'est pas toi ma maman, tu ne peux pas être la maman de mon frère ou ma sœur  
\- Non, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas ta maman, je suis la maman de l'autre bébé  
\- Mais y a pas d'autre bébé, tu es bête !  
\- Tisha, dit Stiles qui essaye de ne pas rire. Julie porte un bébé dans son ventre.  
\- Et c'est pap's qui est le papa ?  
\- Oui mon ange  
\- Mais il va nous laisser pour son nouveau bébé ? Demande la petite en commençant à pleurer  
\- Non ma princesse, dit Derek en la prenant dans ses bras. Julie, c'est juste une amie qui va porter le bébé de ton papa et de moi.  
\- TU vas pas partir ?  
\- Non, je reste là avec toi ma princesse  
\- Tu m'aimes toujours alors ?  
\- Bien sûr que je t'aime  
\- Et papa ?  
\- Lui aussi, je l'aime toujours  
\- D'accord  
\- Bien, Julie va rester quelque temps avec nous  
\- Pourquoi elle a pas de maison ?  
\- Si, mais vu qu'elle est enceinte de notre bébé il vaut mieux qu'elle reste la, le temps que le bébé décide de venir nous rejoindre  
\- D'accord, mais je l'aime pas !  
\- Tisha ! S'exclame Derek  
\- Désoler. Et la petite part tête baisser rejoindre son père qui l'attend avec un petit sourire.

Derek les rejoint dix minutes plus tard avec Julie sur ses talons.  
\- Humm ça sent bon ! Dis Derek en s'avançant vers Stiles pour l'embrasser. Malheureusement, il ne peut le faire vu que Julie l'appelle  
\- Derek ?  
\- Oui Julie ?  
\- Je ne me sens pas bien, je ne supporte pas l'odeur  
\- Aller faire un tour dehors ! Dis Stiles  
\- Derek ?  
\- Je viens avec toi Julie, ne t'en fais pas  
Une fois Derek et Julie partent dehors, Stiles se tourne vers son père en haussant un sourcil. Son père le regarde aussi et lui dit  
\- Prends un change pour Tisha, je la prends ce soir à la maison.  
\- Ok j'y vais  
\- Je préviens Derek  
\- Non, je vais le faire  
\- Okay, j'envoie un SMS à Jordan en t'attendant  
Stiles fonce préparer les changes, et redescend rejoindre son père. Il s'avance vers la véranda pour aller prévenir Derek, quand il se stoppe devant la vue qu'il s'offre a lui. Son père qui le suivait, regarde par-dessus l'épaule de son fils et vois Derek qui a Julie dans ses bras. Stiles tire sèchement la porte de la baie vitrée, en entendant le bruit, Derek se retourne et lui souris, il voit le sac de la petite dans les mains de son compagnon, fronce les sourcils et dis  
\- Tisha dort chez ton père ce soir ?  
\- Oui et moi, je repars au commissariat  
\- Stiles, je sais que tu mens  
\- Oui, je mens ! Je vais aussi chez mon père  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- POUR MANGER DES GAUFRES MERDE, crie Stiles en partant en claquant la porte vitrée.  
Derek se retourne complètement et se dépêche de rejoindre son compagnon, au moment où il monte dans la voiture Derek lui attrape le bras et dis  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Rien, je vais manger des gaufres  
– Stiles !

\- Quoi je ne serais pas dans tes pattes pour la prendre dans tes bras comme ça !  
\- De quoi ? Mais non elle avait froid, je la réchauffe simplement  
\- Bien sûr ! Bonne nuit  
\- -Stiles, reste là.  
\- Non ! Je vais chez mon père, amuse toi bien avec Julie, crache Stiles  
Derek fronce les sourcils et regarde son beau-père. Ce dernier le regarde avec un air réprobateur, il baisse les yeux sur sa fille qui a les larmes aux yeux de voir ses papas se disputer, il ouvre la portière lui fait un bisou et lui dit  
\- Ehhh, passe une bonne nuit ma puce, a demain.  
\- À demain pap's  
\- Tu es sage hein ?  
\- Oui promis  
\- C'est ben ma princesse fait moi un bisou, je te dis a demain matin ma puce  
\- À demain pap's.  
\- Stiles..  
\- Bonne nuit  
\- Stiles  
\- À demain  
\- fffff a demain !  
Derek regarde la voiture partir avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Et ce dis que Stiles est vraiment une tête de mufle. Julie qui la suivie, viens à sa hauteur le prend par la taille et lui dis  
\- Aller vient ce n'est pas grave, il va revenir demain, ne t'en fait pas. Aller vient me faire à manger ton bébé a faim. Et puis demain matin, on va voir Deaton pour l'échographie, on ferait bien d'installer mes affaires ce soir, je n'aime pas le Bazar, tu le sais.  
\- Oui, allons faire ça.  
La soirée se passe trop lentement pour Derek qui est en manque de son compagnon et de sa fille. Les efforts de Julie, pour lui changer les idées, ne marche pas. Elle s'installe alors devant la télé. Derek en profite pour appeler Stiles, vu qu'il est 20h, Tisha doit sûrement être prête pour aller au lit. Il lui faut 4 essai pour qu'enfin, on lui réponde  
\- Bébé ? Demande Derek  
\- Non, c'est moi, répond Tisha  
\- Coucou ma princesse, tu es prête à aller au lit ?  
\- Oui pap's  
\- C'est bien ma princesse, tu me passes ton papa pour que je lui dise bonne nuit ?  
\- Non  
\- Non ?  
\- Non, papa il va à la douche  
\- Ah, d'accord, je le rappellerais plus tard alors  
\- Après, il va travailler avec papy et papyli  
\- D'accord ! Alors ….. Je vous dis à demain  
\- À demain pap's, je t'aime  
\- Moi aussi ma princesse, je vous aime  
Sa fille raccroche et Derek monte dormir dans sa chambre avec un poids dans la poitrine. Il dit bonne nuit a Julie, et lui dis de faire comme chez elle. 


	20. Chapter 20

_Merci pour les reviews, je ne pensais pas que l'histoire plairais. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, (encore) , mais je n'ai pas de béta correctrice. Je suis bientôt a bout de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas jusqu'au bout._

 _Pour répondre a certaine personnes_

 _Auriane07 : oui Derek est naïf, mais il faut comprendre qu'il a vraiment envie de ce bébé. J'ai voulus faire l'histoire en deux partie ou les rôles s'inverser dans le couple. J'espere que la suite te plairas. N'hésite pas a m'envoyer tes remarques._

 _Orionne hale potter stilinsi : Merci pour ta review, oui on peux se poser des questions!_

 _Monica59 : Ah Ah Ah ton commentaire ma fait rire, merci_

 _Julie-Deoliveira : Et bah je n'ai pas eu de reviews sur ce chapitre, Sniff. Mais je l'ai eu pour l'autre histoire. J'espere que tu aimes toujours celle ci !_

 _Allez je sais que j'en ai oublié, désolée mais je n'ai pas pu tous les retrouver._

 _Bonne lecture, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience._

Chapitre 20

Le matin matin, Derek est fatigués, il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il essaye d'appeler son compagnon, mais il ne répond pas. Il se prépare ainsi que Julie, afin de rendre au cabinet de Deaton.

C'est une Julie toute souriante, qui rentre dans le cabinet en tenant le bras de Derek.

Deaton fronce les sourcils et demande

\- Où est le papa?  
\- Il est devant vous, répond Julie  
\- Non, je parle de l'autre papa  
\- Il est dormi chez Noah, répond Derek  
\- Un dossier?  
\- Apparemment, répond Derek  
\- Il va venir  
\- Non!  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que l'échographie aujourd'hui  
\- Ah

Et juste avec cette exclamation, Derek a envoyé la désapprobation dans la voix de Deaton.

Ils font l'échographie, tout ce passe pour le mieux.

Derek qui n'a pas de nouvelle de Stiles, décide d'aller après être parti de chez Deaton. Julie ne veut pas rester seule, alors il accepte de l'emmener avec elle.

Quand il se gare dans l'allée, il voit Jordan jouer avec Tisha et Anna.

Tisha qui voit son père, cour pour jeter un fils coup en criant

\- Pap's tu es la!  
\- Et oui ma princesse, je suis venu vous chercher!  
\- Cool ! Mais papa a pas fini de travailler  
\- AH et bah, je vais voir ça, dit Derek en posant sa fille par terre.

Il s'avance vers Jordan et lui sert la main pour lui dire

\- Bonjour.  
\- De l'eau dans le gaz? Demande Jordanie  
\- Non pas à ma connaissance  
\- Ah!  
\- Bonjour Jordan! Dit Julie en s'avançant pour se montrer  
\- Bonjour. Vous êtes bien matinale, sur ne t'attendait pas Derek

\- Oui, nous avons rendez vous chez Mr Deaton pour l'échographie à 9h. Répond Julie à la place de Derek.

Jordan dévisage le mari de son beau-fils, secoue la tête et dit

\- Ils sont à l'intérieur, tu peux y aller.  
\- Merci

Derek laisse passer Julie en première. Quand il va ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il entend Jordan murmurer

\- Mon cul oui! Bien sûr qu'il y ait de l'eau dans le gaz, ou ça ne serait plus tarder.

Derek ferme les yeux, le poids à la poitrine depuis la veille au soir, s'alourdit encore un peu plus.  
Quand il entre dans la maison, il voit la meute attablée autour d'un bon petit déjeuner. Il est vexé de ne pas avoir été prévenu.

Quand la meute les remarques enfin, le silence se fait, dans la pièce.

\- Salut tout le monde ! Dis Julie enthousiaste et souriante bien qu'elle sente une tension dans la pièce.  
\- Bonjour, répond Isabella. Personne d'autre ne répond  
\- On est venu après qu'on soit sortie de chez Deaton, nous avions rendez vous pour l'échographie ce matin a 9h. Nous avons un beau bébé, tout va bien.

Derek voit Stiles fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes , quand il les rouvre, il le regarde. Derek voit de la tristesse dans son regard. Mais Derek n'en comprend pas la raison, après tous lui aussi le voulait ce bébé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui a dit oui, s' il n'en voulait pas.

\- Si votre bébé va bien alors c'est super, dit Ethan en regardant Derek avec un aire de reproche.  
\- Oui, on a hâte qu'il vienne au monde, hein Derek ?  
\- Oui, j'ai hâte de tenir notre bébé avec Stiles, réponds le concerné en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été chez Deaton aussi Stiles ? Après tout, c'est aussi ton bébé, rajoute Jackson qui n'hésite pas a pointer du doigt le problème.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un rendez-vous

\- Tu ne lui as rien dis Derek ? Demande Isaac  
\- J'ai oublié  
\- Ah, c'est sur, si tu as oublié de prévenir le père du bébé qu'il y avait une échographie, il ne pouvait pas y aller, dis Ethan sarcastiquement.

Derek fronce les sourcils, et Julie vient lui frotter le bras dans un geste rassurant.

\- Que fais-tu la Derek ? Demande Isaac  
\- Je viens chercher mon mari et ma fille.  
\- Je reste encore chez mon père aujourd'hui  
\- Stiles, s'il te plaît  
\- Non, je veux encore des gaufres, et comme l'odeur gène Julie, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle attrape froid, en attendant dehors que l'odeur parte de ta maison.

Et juste avec ses mots le cœur de Derek commence a sombrer. Stiles a dit ta maison pas notre maison. Que se passe-t-il, il ne comprend pas.

\- Stiles rentre avec moi, s'il te plaît  
\- Non pas ce soir  
\- Stiles ...  
\- Demain, je rentrerais, demain. La moi j'ai besoin d'être chez moi avec ma famille  
\- Je suis ta famille  
\- Oui, mais mon père et mon beau-père aussi, je ne vois pas ce travail en ce moment. J'aimerais profiter d'eux autrement à commissariat  
\- Ils peuvent venir quand ils veulent à la maison! Ils le savent  
\- Oui, mais ce soir, c'est soirées crêpe et gaufres! On ne peut pas le faire chez toi Derek, intervient Noah  
\- Derek a fait des retours, sur ira manger un truc à Mc ou un truc comme ça.  
\- Oui Derek! Tu iras manger autre a choisi ce soir, je rentrerais demain. Mais c'est bien que tu sois venu, au moins tu n'as pas oublié que sur l'emmener Tisha à sa première grande fête foraine aujourd'hui!  
\- Mais je ne supporte pas l'odeur des crêpes et gaufres, dit Julie. On ne peut pas y aller Derek.

Stiles soutient le regard de Derek, ce dernier ne fait rien faire, il a oublié la première fois dans une fête foraine de sa fille. Il s'est envoyé lamentable, mais il ne peut pas laisser Julie comme ça. Elle est encore faible et bien malade, à cause, de la grossesse.

Tisha lui attrape la jambe lui souris et lui dis

\- C'est vrai! Tu viens avec nous à la fête?  
\- Je ne peux pas être la puce Julie est encore malade, il faut la soigner  
\- Tu ne viens pas?  
\- Non ma puce, mais, sur ira en famille avec le bébé d'accord?  
\- Non, je ne veux pas y aller avec vous  
\- Tisha tu ne veux pas venir avec papa et pap au manège?  
\- Si! Mais pas avec elle.  
\- Mais elle ne sera pas là ma puce, juste nous d'accord?  
\- D'accord  
\- Stiles je ...

\- Non rien Derek! On se verra demain, si je suis de bonne humeur. Bonne journée à vous deux, nous, sur y va, ça ouvre dans 30 minutes.

Derek repart chez lui avec Julie, et se maudit d'avoir oubliait sa fille. IL se promet de faire plus attention maintenant. Toute la journée, il broie du noir.

Pendentif ce temps, Stiles Tisha et toute la meute, s'amusent comme des petits fous à la fête foraine.

Stiles et sa fille ne rentre chez eux, que le lendemain en fin d'après-midi.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Encore un grand merci pour les reviews._**

 _ **Monica59: moi aussi elle m'énerve, mais il faut bien quelqu'un à**_ ** _détester ! Et puis n'oublions pas que Derek veux vraiment se bébé, j'avais envie de le rendre un peu a coté de la plaque._**

 ** _Auriane07 : je suis ravie que tu aimes les deux derniers chapitres, cela me fait plaisir!_**

 _ **lesaccrosdeelamerci : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de moins en faire, je le promet! Mais bon je ne suis pas douée, alors je m'excuse encore mais sans bêta correcteur, je suis coincée ! Mille excuses, mais ravie que tu continue a me suivre, et que tu me laisse des reviews.**_

 _ **Mama-Milie : Je te comprend, mais il me fallait une suite a l'histoire. J'ai donc choisi cette suite la pour pimenter la situation! Et puis j'aime mettre Derek en porte a faux ! ( oups est-ce-que ça s'écrit comme ça? )**_

 _ **julie-deoliveira: Ah une review! hihihi! Non t'en fais pas je l'ai bien eu celle là !**_

 _ **Voila, je vais donc vous laissez lire la suite de l'histoire! Toujours mes excuses pour les fautes et tournure de certaines phrases. Je n'ai pas un œil extérieur qui peux lire la fanfic, avant que je la poste. J'ai du oublier des reviews, j'en suis désolé mais je ne les retrouvent plus! Aller je vous laisse profiter de la suite, et j'attend avec impatience vos commentaires. Plus que quatre chapitres avant de clôturer cette fanfic! Je vais me consacré un peu a Aime moi, que je l'avance un peu!**_

Chapitre 21

Julie est enceinte de 5 mois et demie, elle n'a jamais été aussi épanouie. Elle en profite énormément vu que Derek et Isabella sont gentils avec elle. Elle passe justement un moment avec Isabella, la meute a dû partir chasser un oméga qui a fais 4 mort dans la région, tous dans le quartier de Julie. Elles sont en train de parler de la liste de naissance quand Julie demande  
\- Il ne lui faut pas des trucs spéciaux au bébé ?  
\- Des trucs spéciaux ?  
\- Oui, tu sais, ça sera un louveteau  
\- ÇA sera un bébé comme un autre, donc non rien de spéciale  
\- Cela fait bizarre de se dire que je porte un loup  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui ! Se dire que rien ne lui fera de mal, il guérira de tout, il sera invincible  
\- AHAH non, il ne sera pas invincible, l'aconit et l'argent seront mortelle pour lui  
\- Pour mon bébé ?  
\- Pour tous les loups !  
\- Alors il ne faut pas qu'il s'en approche, jamais !  
\- Derek et Stiles y veilleront  
\- Oui, j'espère…  
La conversation s'arrête là, vu qu' un premier groupe vient de rentrer, Noah Derek Ethan et Isaac.  
Julie se lève et se rapproche de Derek qui a l'arcade ouverte  
\- Oh mon dieu, tu es blessé ! Viens, je vais te soigner  
\- Non, c'est déjà en train de se soigner, répond Derek.  
En effet, la blessure commence à disparaître.  
\- Où est l'autre groupe ? Demande Derek  
\- Pas encore rentré, vous n'étiez pas tous ensemble ? Demande Isabella  
\- Non, il y avait 2 oméga, on a dû se séparer, répond Noah.

Derek essaye de joindre Stiles sur son téléphone, mais aucune réponse. Il s'apprête à rappeler quand son mobile sonne.

\- Chris ? Où êtes-vous ?  
\- On est chez Deaton

\- Qui est blessé ?  
\- Stiles  
\- J'arrive !

Derek raccroche et dit à la bande

\- Stiles est blessé, il est chez Deaton, j'y vais !  
\- Je viens avec toi, dit Noah  
\- Moi aussi, je ne te lâche pas, tu as été blessé, rajoute Julie  
\- On vient tous, rajoute Isabella quand elle entend le grognement collectif des loups, après la déclaration de Julie.

Tout le monde fonce au cabinet. Le reste de la bande est dans la salle d'attente, Derek demande

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas auprès de Stiles ?  
\- Il est en train de se faire opérer  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il a reçu plusieurs balles d'argent dans son dos, lui dit Chris  
\- Il y avait des chasseurs ?  
\- Oui on aurait cru à une embuscade, rajoute Jordan qui se blotti dans les bras de Noah.

Sous le choc, Derek s'assoit sur un fauteuil. Il faut 2 h avant que Deaton ne les rejoigne dans la salle d'attente.

\- Derek ?  
\- Deaton, comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, il a reçu beaucoup trop de balle, j'en ai extrait 18 sans compter les balles qui ont juste traversé son corps. Ça ressemble à une exécution.  
\- Avez-vous butté ses chasseurs ? Demande Derek à Chris  
\- Oui ils sont morts sauf un qui a pu filer.  
\- Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? Demande Derek, en se tournant vers Deaton.  
\- Dans 1h ou 2, mais il aura mal quelque temps. Dit Deaton  
\- Peut-il rentrera la maison ?  
\- Oui, nous pouvons le transporter. Je vous accompagne pour être sûr que ça ne se rouvre pas  
\- Bien, allons-y alors

Le trajet se fait doucement, Stiles est enfin installé dans leur chambre. Derek est à son chevet, à attendre son réveil. Noah et Jordan sont partis chercher les deux enfants qui sont à l'école. Quand Tisha rentre, elle pleure déjà, elle sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Elle fonce dans la chambre de ses papas, quand Julie la rattrape pour l'en empêcher.

\- Tisha, il faut laisser Stiles se reposer, il n'est pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon papa ?  
\- Il s'est fait tirer dessus par des...  
\- JULIE, si tu fini cette phrase tu auras le même sort ! Est-ce bien claire ? Demande Jordan  
\- Je pensais bien faire  
\- Ne fais rien ! Ça changeras et ça nous feras des vacances  
\- Comment osez-vous, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici !  
\- ET VOUS NON PLUS JE VOUS LE RAPPEL !  
\- Je suis bien plus c..

Julie n'a pas le temps de finir la phrase que Tisha se met à hurler devant la porte de la chambre. Jordan la prend dans ses bras en pleurant, avec sa petite fille de cœur. Noah les rejoints, suivi par la meute, tout le monde pleurent, ils savent ce que cela veux dire un cri de banshee.

Dans la chambre Stiles fait un arrêt cardiaque, Derek est désemparé. Il crie derrière Deaton pour qu'il réussisse à le réanimer.

Dans le couloir, le reste de la meute, a les larmes qui dévalent leurs joues, seule Julie ne pleure pas elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, et surtout, pourquoi personne n'a puni Tisha pour avoir crié comme cela.

Ils repartent tous dans la cuisine, ils ne veulent pas être témoin de ce qui pourrait arriver a Stiles, mais surtout, ils laissent Jordan Noah et Tisha un peu seul. Jackson s'effondre dans les bras d'Ethan, ce dernier et en pleure, et essaye de consoler son mari.

Isaac qui avait un verre d'eau dans les mains, le lâche, le verre se brise sur le carrelage. Isabella qui est à coter de lui, se précipite le rattraper quand ses jambes lâches. Chris lui sert l'îlot centrale avec tellement de force que l'inox qui le recouvre prend la forme de ses doigts.

Anna, elle pleure d'entendre sa nièce et copine crier. Elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, mais elle sait que c'est mauvais. Noah Jordan et Tisha descendent les rejoignent peu de temps après.

Chaque loup présent tend l'oreille pour savoir si le cœur de leur ami est reparti, tout ce qu'ils entendent, c'est un Derek qui hurle derrière Deaton de le réanimer. La meute sent la détresse de leur Alpha. Et tout d'un coup un faible battement de cœur se fait entendre, tout le monde souffle de soulagement, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Julie qui a rejoint tout le monde leurs demande pourquoi se sourire. Chris lui dit que Stiles est vivant. Deaton descend pour leur dire que Stiles risque de rester un peu dans le coma, et qu'il a un hématome à la colonne vertébrale qui la comprime. Il doit pouvoir se résorber seul, mais d'ici la Stiles doit garder le lit. Isaac fronce les sourcils à l'énoncé de Deaton est demande

\- Pourquoi le coma et pourquoi l'hématome ne c'est pas résorbé ?  
\- Je pense que Stiles retarde sa guérison, il est à bout il a besoin de s'évader, maintenant combien de temps cela va prendre ? Je ne le sais pas, seul le temps nous le diras. Il faut une personne qui puisse changer sa poche, Isaac, je vais te montrer, Derek aussi, j'aimerais que tu voies comment faire.

Et c'est après ces paroles que les deux loups concernés remontent avec Deaton, afin d'apprendre a changer la poche urinaire, ainsi que la perfusion pour la nourriture


	22. Chapter 22

**_Merci pour les reviews encore !_**

 ** _GUEST : désolée , je n'ai pas ton pseudo ! Oui j'ai osé le blesser ( mouahahaha ) . Tu comprend que je ne peux pas répondre a ta question, sinon se serait spoiler mon histoire ... Patience on arrive au bout !_**

 ** _lesacrosdelamerci : rooooo merci j'essaye de faire attention , mais dure dure! Ton com m'as fais plaisir, alors gros merci! Je ne révelerais rien, bouche cousue hihi ._**

 ** _didinou : Merci pour ton com_**

 ** _Auriane07 : quel pressentiment, t'en fais pas encore quelques chapitres a venir mais plus beaucoup !_**

 ** _TheMsConstance : moi aussi je veux la baffer ! Hihi!_**

 ** _julie-deoliveira : Il n'y a que toi pour trouver les petits indices sur la suite de l'histoire en lisant un chapitre!_**

 _ **Je vous laisse profiterde ce chapitre, on arrive au bout, je vous le promet! Même si je suis déçu car j ai des scènes qui me viennent en tête et que je ne peux pas mettre dans la fic grrrrr!**_

 ** _aller je vous laisse, j'attend vos reviews! ( A que je les aimes cela ! mouahaha) . Attention je me lache contre Julie sur ce chapitre , elle me frustre, désolée!_**

Chapitre 22

Cela fait 4 jours que Stiles ne se réveille toujours pas. Derek doit dormir dans une autre chambre, vu que Deaton a fais installer un lit médicalisé et tout le matériel nécessaire. Il est épuisé, mais ne veut pas quitter la chambre de son mari, de temps en temps, il dort sur le fauteuil prés de son lit.

Julie réussit à la lui faire quitter pour manger et de temps en temps pour regarder un film.

La meute s'occupe d'emmener Tisha à l'école et de la ramener au manoir. Mais ce soir Noah la garde à dormir pour le Week-end. Il voit son gendre épuisé entre sa fille, Stiles et la grossesse de Julie.

Dans la soirée, après le départ de tout le monde, Julie prépare un plateau repas pour Derek et elle et un bon film à regarder. Derek accepte avec gratitude ce moment où il ne pense à rien. Le film fait peur à Julie, qui se rapproche de Derek. Ce dernier sourit et prend Julie par les épaules. Il est heureux du choix qu'il a fait pour la mère porteuse. Il a appris à connaître Julie à son travail, mais depuis que Stiles est dans le coma, elle s'occupe bien de lui. Ils rigolent beaucoup et ont les mêmes goûts. Il est soulagé que Tisha dorme chez Noah pour le week-end, il va pouvoir se reposer un peu.

À la fin du film, il monte parler à son mari comme chaque jour, puis lui dis bonne nuit, l'embrasse et part dormir dans une autre chambre. Un appel le réveille, c'est Isaac qui lui annonce que le chasseur leur a encore filé entre les doigts. Derek est tellement en colères qu'il casse la lampe de chevet et la commode. Julie réveillée par le bruit va le rejoindre et tente de le calmer. Quand Derek est assis sur le lit, elle l'allonge dans le lit et le berce. Cela apaise Derek, il se calque au rythme cardiaque de Julie et s'endort.

Les jours passent, cela fait déjà un mois que Stiles est dans le coma. Ce qui était une occasion, en ce qui concerne le fait que Derek s'endorme dans les bras de Julie pour se calmer, deviens une habitude. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne cherche pas a aller dans sa chambre, elle va directement dans celle de Derek.

La journée Derek va travailler, Julie reste au manoir. Elle s'ennuie tellement, qu'elle fait le ménage à fond, bouge certains meubles. Après tous qui d'autre le feras vu tout ce qui se passe.

La meute continue de s'occuper de Tisha, mais ce soir là, Ethan relève l'odeur de Julie mélangé avec celle de Derek. Il va voir Stiles comme tous les soirs et se faufile dans les autres chambres. Celle de Julie n'a plus son odeur du moins légèrement. Par contre celle de Derek pu la présence de Julie et il remarque que les deux tables de nuit sont occupées. IL décide de prévenir la meute.

À peine prévenue, la meute décide d'appeler Cora à la rescousse. Elle leur promet d'être là le lendemain.

La journée du lendemain se passe normalement, sauf que quand toute la meute va chercher Tisha à l'école, la maîtresse leur annonce qu'elle est déjà partie avec une femme qui s'appelle Julie. Jackson et Isaac voient rouge, c'est toute la meute qui se rende au manoir.  
À peine arrivée Isaac commence les hostilités.

\- OÙ EST TISHA ? Cri t'il.  
\- Dans sa chambre, répond Julie qui ne comprend pas pourquoi Isaac lui crie dessus  
\- Pourquoi être allé la chercher ?  
\- Je m'ennuyais  
\- TU N'AVAIS PAS À ALLER LA CHERCHER TU N'ES RIEN POUR ELLE !

\- Je voulais juste aider

\- N'AIDE PAS ALORS !  
\- Mais…  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande Derek qui vient de rentrer.  
\- On a été cherché Tisha, mais Julie l'avait déjà fait avant! Répond Isaac entre ses dents  
\- Où est Tisha ? Demande alors Derek  
\- Dans sa chambre, répond Julie  
\- Bon et bah il n'y a pas de problème alors. Julie de son côté en profite pour monter à l'étage discrètement.

\- PAS DE PROBLÈME ? PAS DE PROBLÈME, MAIS TU TE FOUS DE NOTRE GUEULE PETIT CON, EXPLOSES JACKSON  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demande Derek, qui ne comprend vraiment rien a la colère de la meute,  
\- CE QUI ME PREND? MAIS REGARDE TOI ! TON MARI EST DANS LE COMA, ET TU REFAIS DÉJÀ TA VIE !  
\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Jackson ? Demande le loup, qui ne comprend toujours pas ce qui se passe.  
\- QUI A BOUGÉ LES MEUBLES DE PLACE QUI CUISINE FAIT LE MÉNAGE DÉCIDE DE QUOI FAIRE ICI HEIN DIS-NOUS ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça, Julie le fait gentiment  
\- GENTIMENT HEIN, MAIS RÉVEILLE-TOI ESPÈCE DE CONNARD !  
\- JACKSON TU TE CALME, intervient Cora qui vient d'arriver avec Jordan. Je vais monter voir Stiles et quand je redescends, on en parle ok ?  
\- Ok, réponds la meute

Quand Cora monte avec Jordan, ils surprennent une scène qui leur font se poser des questions.

Julie tient le bras en hauteur de Tisha et lui dis

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir Stiles!  
\- Mais c'est mon papa  
\- Il doit se reposer.  
\- Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu mon papa, je veux voir mon papa dis Tisha en pleurant.  
\- NON tu ne ...  
\- Oui Tisha, viens voir ton papa avec tata, coupe Cora.

Elle ouvre la porte et lui dit

\- Va t'allonger a coter de ton papa, j'arrive de suite.

Une fois la petite installée, Cora se retourne vers Julie et lui dis

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prend, mais je t' interdis de refuser l'accès de cette chambre à ma nièce, ici vous n'êtes rien est ce bien clair ?

Julie ne répond rien et part dans sa chambre.  
Jordan lui en a profité pour appeler Deaton, qui promet d'arriver d'ici dix minutes. Une fois raccroché, il envoie un SMS à Noah, lui demandant de venir au plus vite, il faut ramener Stiles chez eux.

Cora et Jordan rejoignent Tisha dans la chambre. Quand Deaton arrive, Derek lui demande

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu aujourd'hui ? Je pensé que vous veniez que demain ?  
\- Jordan m'a appelé  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il faut lui demander !  
\- Ils sont en haut  
\- Allons-y alors

Quand Derek et Deaton rentrent dans la chambre, seule Cora et Tisha sont au chevet de Stiles. Deaton demande

\- Où est Jordan ?  
\- Dans la chambre, d'à côté, répond Cora  
\- Non, je suis là, dit Jordan qui vient d'apparaître derrière eux  
\- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Demande deaton  
\- Regarde si il est ransportable!

Deaton fait ce qu'il lui a demandé et confirme qu'il l'est.

\- Bien, Noah arrive avec un van  
\- Pourquoi ? Demande Deaton surpris, même si il a déjà une petite idée de ce que Jordan veux faire.

Il n'est pas bête, il a vu les changement dans le manoir, et la place qu'a pris Julie au sein de cette famille . Il en arrive même a penser que si Stiles ne se réveille pas, c'est à cause de l'odeur de Julie dans sa maison.

\- On ramène Stiles à la maison ! Dit alors Jordan  
\- C'est ici chez lui ! Intervient Derek  
\- Oh non, espèce de petit connard, ce n'est plus chez lui. Isaac Jackson Ethan allez prendre les affaires de Tisha, on les emmène  
\- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! Cri Derek  
\- Lui non mais moi, oui, dit alors le shérif qui vient d'arriver.  
\- Pourquoi me l'enlever vous ? Demande Derek , les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Pour toi Stiles est mort alors on te facilite la vie. Interviens Jackson  
\- Non ce n'est pas vrai !  
\- Ah non alors ou dort tu la nuit Derek ? Demande Jordan  
\- Dans la chambre d'à côté  
\- AVEC QUI ? ESPÈCE DE SOUS MERDE? Demande Noah en criant.  
\- Je le calme pour qu'il s'endorme interviens Julie, qui les a rejoind suite au cri de Derek  
\- OUI, TU LE CALMES, TU AS CHANGÉ DES MEUBLES ENLEVÉS DES PHOTOS ET TU DORS AVEC LE MARI DE MON FILS PETITE PÉTASSE. ALORS MON FILS ET MA PETITE FILLE VIENNENT AVEC MOI, ET SURTOUT DEREK NE T'AVISE PAS DE ME CONTREDIRE, cri Noah  
\- C'EST MON MARI ! Cri Derek  
\- NON, IL NE L'EST PLUS, DEPUIS QUE TU AS FAIT RENTRER JULIE DANS VOS VIES! Alors si tu veux voir Tisha c'est à la maison et sans elle, ou je te jure que tu ne passera plus la porte de chez moi ! Est-ce clair ?  
\- Oh, une dernière chose Derek, intervient Jordan. Quand on est monté on a surpris Julie interdire l'accès à la chambre de Stiles a sa fille. D'après ce que j'ai compris ta fille n'as pas revu son père depuis avant l'attaque des chasseurs.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- Je vais rester quelques jours chez le shérif aussi, dit Cora, je repasserais te voir demain dans la journée.

Derek n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fait pousser par les membres de sa meute, afin que Jordan puisse porter Stiles jusqu'au van. Il s'effondre au sol quand le van s'éloigne. Julie veut le consoler, mais il lui demande de le laisser. Il part dans sa chambre et se met à pleurer. Julie rentre à son tour et le prend dans ses bras. Ils s'endorment ensemble, comme à leurs habitudes.


	23. Chapter 23

Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews!

Guest : Que de haine pour cette Julie, dis donc! Haha! Allez Stiles reviens!

julie- deoliveira : Aller encore Deux chapitres, déjà le retour de Stiles dans ce chapitre!

Mama-Milie : j'adore, moi aussi j'ai des envies de meurtres!

didinou : Merci

bayruna : il va se réveiller, ne t'en fais pas! Mais des fois il faut faire des bêtises pour se rendre compte de l'évidence!

Aller bonne lecture, encore 1 chapitre et l'épilogue!

Apres je ne sais pas , si je poste de nouvelles fic, Comme je l'ai dis j'ai commencer a écrire quelques chapitre de Merlin, mais a part pour cette fic je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour de mes 2 autres histoires, alors je vais peut être m'arrêter la !

Je suis déjà ravie, d'avoir eu quelques lecteurs et quelques reviews, bonne comme mauvaise.

Chapitre 23

Le temps passe, les heures, les jours les semaines, Stiles n'est toujours pas réveillé. Julie est enceinte de 8 mois maintenant, elle vit toujours avec Derek.

Ce dernier voit sa fille aussi souvent qu'il le souhaite, mais n'a pas le droit de voir Stiles pas tant que Julie sera chez lui. Il ne voit presque plus la meute non plus, juste sa sœur qui refuse de donner des nouvelles de son compagnon.

Il a beaucoup maigri, et dort très peu. Ce n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, son loup dépérit, il se laisse mourir. Il réclame son compagnon, et Derek commence à voir, entendre ou le sentir partout.

Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, son loup lui fait ressentir des choses bizarres, a en perdre la tête.  
Derek n'en peut plus, il veut son mari. Il ne comprend pas comment tout ça a pu arriver.

Il est dans la cuisine quand Julie le retrouve, elle le prend dans ses bras comme chaque jour depuis des mois. Derek craque, il pleure, Julie le rassure lui sèche ses larmes, mais cette fois ça dérape elle l'embrasse.

Derek répond à se baiser, il s'imagine un instant que c'est son mari qu'il a dans les bras. Il porte Julie et l'installe le plan de travail, sans lâcher sa bouche. Il se frotte contre elle, elle gémit.

\- Et bien, on s'amuse à ce que je voie ! Dis Cora qui est adosser au mur en face d'eux. Jackson derrière elle.

Derek se recule immédiatement, il se met à pleurer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prend, il pensait être avec Stiles, mais ce n'est que Julie. Il se rend enfin compte, de ce que disaient sa meute ainsi que Stiles, depuis tout ce temps.

Cora voit le moment où il a enfin compris, elle aurait presque de la peine pour lui.

\- J'étais venu pour te voir, et pour te voir je t'ai vu ! Alors depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Jamais !  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu Derek !  
\- C'EST UN ACCIDENT, JE PENSER QUE C'ÉTAIT STILES ! cri Derek  
\- Il a drôlement changé  
\- Cora, gémit Derek en pleurant.

Derek ne voit pas le coup venir, mais il se retrouve projeté contre le mur d'en face, par un Jackson qui a assisté à toute la scène.

\- GROS SAC A MERDE, ON SAVAIT QUE STILES ÉTAIT MORT POUR TOI. JE T'ATTENDS DEHORS CORA, VOIR CE SAC À PUCES ME DONNE ENVIE DE LE TUER.

\- Jackson va attendre devant la voiture, ça te calmera, dit Cora  
\- Derek ça va ? Demande Julie en accourant vers lui.

Cora la repousse et lui dit

\- Prépare tes affaires, tu quittes cette maison, tu vas venir habiter chez Chris et Isabella jusqu'à l'accouchement. Ensuite, tu partiras d'ici si tu ne veux pas mourir par les dents de la meute. Ah et un conseille, ne t'approche plus d'ici ni de ma famille. Et cherche pas à t'enfuir Jackson est dehors, il t' attend.

Julie fait ce qui lui a était demandais. Elle sait qu'elle a perdu la partie, mais surtout elle a peur de ce que la meute peux lui faire, surtout que la seule personne qui la protège jusqu'à maintenant, ne le feras plus, elle a vu du dégoût dans ses yeux, quand il s'est écarté.

Derek est toujours à terre, il se balance sur ses fesses. Cora ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état. Elle attend devant les escaliers Julie, elle en profite pour envoyer un SMS à Noah pour lui demander de venir.

Il faut 20 minutes pour que Noah arrive, le reste de la meute derrière lui. Ils voient Julie descendre avec ses valises et interroge du regard Cora. Cette dernière explique ce qu'elle a vu. Noah est en colère, il va d'un pas rageur dans la cuisine. Mais ce qui le voit le stop net. Il met cinq minutes à assimiler ce qu'il voit.

Derek se balançant sur ses fesses, le regard vide les larmes dévalant son visage en torrent, il répète en murmurant, comme une prière, le nom de Stiles. IL a des cernes sous les yeux, et a beaucoup maigris. En le voyant dans cet état, il comprend qu'il a fait une erreur. Il a poussé lui-même Derek dans les bras de Julie. Il s'en veut, il aurait dû faire attention à son gendre.

La meute qui voit que ça prend trop de temps rentre eux aussi dans la cuisine. Eux aussi se figent à la vue de Derek, chacun s'en veut de ce qu'il s'est passé. Cora s'approche de son frère, le prend dans ses bras, le berce. Il s'endort contre elle.

Noah déglutit difficilement et dit à la meute

\- Ce qui s'est passé ici aujourd'hui n'a jamais existé. Stiles n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Isaac va rejoindre Jackson à la voiture, et emmener Julie chez Chris, il l'attend. Elle finira sa grossesse là-bas. Ensuite aller à la maison, on vous attend là-bas. Quant à nous, on va réveiller Derek, le faire se laver, enlever l'odeur de Julie sur lui et l'emmener auprès de son mari qui le réclame depuis cette nuit.  
\- Bien, réponds la meute

Une fois Julie partie, Noah réveille Derek, ce dernier grogne, mais ouvre un œil. Noah lui dit

\- Aller Derek ! Il faut te lever, manger te doucher pour enlever son odeur, Stiles te réclame  
\- Stiles ? Demande Derek d'une voix de petit garçon  
\- Oui, Stiles te réclame, il c'est réveillé cette nuit, Cora et Jackson sont venu pour te le dire.  
\- Noah, je ne voulais pas, j'étais sûr que c'était Stiles. Murmure Derek entre deux sanglots  
\- Je sais mon garçon, aller personne ne parlera de ça, mais il faut te reprendre Derek. Stiles a besoin de toi pas de ces bêtises.  
\- D'accord, je vais aller prendre une douche !  
\- Oui, va! Je te prépare à manger en attendant, Ethan va avec lui j'ai peur qu'il tombe dans les escaliers.  
\- Oui Monsieur

Une fois les deux loups partis de la pièce ,Noah se retourne vers Cora est lui demande

\- Cora, que va-t-on faire ?  
\- Nous rien, se sera a eu de régler ça.  
\- Tu as raison, on a juste à attendre qu'ils se reconstruisent.  
\- Oui, mais déjà Julie n'habite plus au manoir  
\- Oui une chose de régler.

Une fois Derek près tout le monde se rendent chez le shérif. Quand ils arrivent, Deaton boit un café avec Jordan, Derek demande

\- Comment va Stiles ?  
\- Derek bien le bonjour, il était temps, Stiles deviens dingue a force de te réclamer. On lui a dit que tu étais au travail. Son hématome a la colonne vertébrale est partie, il sera d'attaque d'ici 1h ou 2.  
\- Merci mon dieu ! souffle Derek.

Mais à peine a-t-il fini de souffler de soulagement, qu'il fonce dans la chambre de Stiles pour le voir. Sa fille est à son chevet à lui raconter sa journée.

Quand Stiles voit Derek, ses yeux s'illuminent. Derek ne perd pas de temps et fonce sur lui pour l'enlacer, il a enfin retrouvé son mari. Bien qu'il ait peur de le perdre quand il sera tout ce qu'y s'est passé avec Julie. Ce que ne sais pas Derek, c'est que Jordan lui a déjà raconté.

Bien qu'il ait eu envie de tuer Derek, Stiles a pris le temps de réfléchir. Il ne lui pardonne pas, mais il a compris les erreurs qu'on fait la meute et son père, ainsi que lui qui passais son temps a le repousser depuis l'arrivée de Julie.

Tisha, elle est heureuse de retrouver ses deux papas a elle, et de pouvoir bientôt pouvoir vivre avec eux au manoir. Sa maison lui manque., bien que ce fût drôle de vivre avec Anna. Elle jouait tous les jours ensemble. Elle espère que ce sera pareil avec son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Mais avant de penser à ça, elle regarde ses papas s'embrasser, comme avant. Elle espère qu'il n'y aura plus de dispute, et que la méchante dame est partie de chez eux.

Derek n'arrive pas à lâcher les lèvres de Stiles, elles lui ont temps manqué. Il a besoin de se rassurer, Stiles et bien réveillé. Il redoute ce qu'il va lui dire, mais il lui doit d'être honnête. Stiles arrête le baiser en premier et reprend sa respiration. Derek en profite pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrasser partout. Il a beaucoup de jours d'absence à rattraper. Il lui demande ensuite de rejoindre la meute en bas, il a besoin de parler à Stiles.

Quand la petite part, Derek explique tout à Stiles. Ce dernier le laisse parler et lui dis alors à son tour qu'il le savait déjà, que Jordan lui a tout dis, et surtout qu'il l'a aidé à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour vraiment lui pardonner.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjours, désolé pour l'attente voici le dernier chapitre avant épilogue. Je tenais a vous remercier, pour vos reviews. Je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire, cette fois un Merthur. Le premier chapitre et déjà en ligne. J'attend vos avis sur cette nouvelle histoires, même si ce n'est que le premier chapitre. Je pense publier le deuxième dans la journée. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 24

Stiles se sent beaucoup mieux, cela fait une semaine qu'il peut enfin bien remarcher, courir, etc. Il est reparti chez lui deux jours après son réveil, le temps que la meute enlève l'odeur de Julie et surtout, le temps que les meubles photos soit remis en place, Derek n'en reviens pas, il n'a pas remarqué les photos enlevé, c'était que des photos de Stiles ou de leur mariage, il se traite d'idiot, de ne rien avoir vu, son loup aussi grogne derrière lui, Il se trouve chanceux, que son compagnon lui pardonne. Stiles se sent tellement bien qu'il décide d'aller lui même chercher sa fille à la sortie de l'école, ce soir sa fille est en vacances pour deux semaines. En attendant la sortie des enfants, devant le portail, il voit son père le rejoindre avec Jordan. Il leur sourit et leur dit  
\- Sorti en famille ?  
\- Oui, aujourd'hui on en profite ,on est en vacances.  
\- Oh oui les vacances ! Les filles sont contentes, elles en parlent depuis 3-4 jours.  
\- Oui, elles sont pressées ! Elles ont déjà décidé les jours ou l'une ou l'autre iras dormir chez l'autre.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs ; je crois que ça commence demain soir chez moi.  
\- Tu es sure ? Je croyais que c'était à la maison ! Dis Jordan  
\- Attendons qu'elles sortent pour leur demander.  
Le téléphone de Stiles se met à sonner.  
\- Allô  
\- Stiles, c'est Chris  
\- OUI qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Julie est en train d'accouchée  
\- Oh, tu as prévenu Derek ?  
\- Non pas encore  
\- Bien je vais le faire, ou êtes-vous ?  
\- À la clinique  
\- Bien, on vous y rejoint  
Stiles raccroche envoie un SMS à Derek pour le prévenir, et le dis à ses pères.  
Quand les filles sortent de l'école, tout le monde se rend au cabinet de Deaton. Derek arrive en même temps qu'eux, Tisha fonce dans ses bras Derek la réceptionne en rigolant. Stiles a un sourire aux lèvres en les voyant ensemble. Il espère juste que le bébé ne changera rien, et que Julie n'aura aucun droit sur le bébé.  
Derek attend que Stiles vienne à son niveau, et l'attrape par la taille afin de l'embrasser comme il se doit. Le cœur de Stiles saute un battement sous le sourire de son compagnon. Derek le regarde droit dans les yeux, pour voir si tout va bien. Stiles lui sourit, avec un sourire crispé. Derek connaît les questions que se pose Stiles. Ils en ont déjà parlé. Derek l'a rassuré en lui disant que si Julie allée contre le contrat signé, il renoncerait à la paternité. Derek prend la main de son compagnon ainsi que celle de sa fille, et prend le chemin du cabinet. Il y a déjà la meute qui les attend, Cora, elle est dans la salle pour assister à l'accouchement. Chris propose à Derek d'entrer dans la salle avec Cora, mais il refuse en disant que s'il y aller cela sera avec Stiles. Isabella rentre donc dans la salle pour faire sortir Cora, afin de laisser la place aux futurs parents. Derek serre la main de Stiles, pour lui donner du courage ou le rassurer, Stiles ne sait pas trop.  
En entrant, ils voient une Julie exténuée, qui commence à délirer. Et un Deaton qui est obliger de refaire une échographie, car le passage ne se fait pas. Stiles lui demande ce qu'il se passe  
\- Le passage ne se fait pas un des bébés dois se présenter en siège  
\- Un des bébés ? Demande Derek et Stiles en même temps  
\- Oui les garçons, il y a deux jumeaux  
\- Tu étais au courant ? Demande Stiles à Derek  
\- Non, je suis juste aller à la première échographie pas aux autres, j'attendais dans la salle d'attente.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Tu n'étais pas là, je ne voulais pas le faire sans toi. C'est notre bébé a nous deux, pas à elle est moi.  
\- Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte mon garçon ! Intervient Deaton  
\- Je sais Deaton, j'ai été bête sur ce point. Trop heureux d'avoir notre bébé que j'ai oublié le reste.  
\- Je suis désolé de gâcher votre moment, mes garçons, mais si je ne fais pas une césarienne Julie ne tiendras pas. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang et de force, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle survive. Et l'un des bébés est en souffrance.  
\- Allez-y Deaton, dit Stiles qui commence à s'inquiéter.  
IL faut dix minutes, avant qu'un cri de bébé raisonne dans la salle d'attente. Les loups qui attendent avec les humains de la meute, applaudissent et félicitent les deux grands-pères. Tout le monde peut entendre les cris de bébé,  
Les cris de bébé ne s'arrêtent pas, Noah fronce les sourcils, et dit  
\- Il y a beaucoup de résonance dans cette pièce.  
\- De quoi ? Demande Chris perdu  
\- Il y a de l'écho dans la salle. L'écho du cri de mon petit-enfant.  
La porte s'ouvre sur un Derek ému qui porte son fils. Il dit à sa meute  
\- Je vous présente Thomas Hales.  
\- Mais il ne pleure pas ? Dis Isaac  
\- Non, il ne pleure pas !

\- Alors qui pleure ? Demande Ethan  
\- Voici son frère jumeau Aiden. Dis alors Stiles en rentrant dans la salle à son tour avec le dernier née.  
\- J'ai deux petits-fils ? Demande Noah  
\- Et oui papa, c'est une surprise pour nous aussi.  
\- Les garçons, j'ai fait les papiers pour la naissance. Vous devrez aller demain à la mairie pour son inscription dans l'école de la vie. Intervient Deaton qui viens de les rejoindrent.  
\- Merci Deaton, comment va-t-elle ? Demande Derek  
\- Elle ne s'en sortira pas, elle a perdu trop de sang, et est beaucoup trop faible.  
La meute qui assiste à l'échange a bien compris que la mère va mourir, mais même si cela est triste, ils sont tous soulagés. Julie ne se mettra plus en travers du chemin de Stiles et Derek.  
\- Tu devrais aller la voir Derek, dit Stiles  
\- Viens avec moi, bébé  
\- Oui, si tu veux, mais elle ne doit pas être seule.  
Derek et Stiles retournent auprès de Julie, qui les voient rentrer dans la chambre avec ses fils. Elle sourit et détourne le regard de sur ses enfants pour les poser sur Stiles. Elle dit  
\- Je suis désolée, puis son regard se tourne sur Derek  
\- Son nom est David chaume  
\- Le nom de qui ? Demande Derek, en fronçant les sourcil d'incompréhension.  
\- Le chasseur  
\- Quoi?  
\- Quand je t'ai vu la première fois à l'école, je suis tombé amoureuse de tes yeux. Tu as commencé à me parler, on est devenue amie, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je suis tombée folle de toi. Quand tu m'as dit que tu cherchais une mère porteuse, j'ai su que c'était ma chance. J'ai tous fais pour que tu acceptes que je sois la mère porteuse à mes conditions. Quand tu m'as avoué être un loup, j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas grave, je pouvais vivre avec ça, tant que tu es avec moi. Après, tu m'as parlé de ton compagnon, un loup protecteur. J'ai fait des recherches, posés pleins de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de chasseurs me contacte. Ils étaient d'accord pour m'aider à enlever Stiles de ta vie. Le plan n'a pas marché, quand j'ai vu qu'un seul chasseur sur huit, était en vie. Que les tous les autres étaient morts, j'ai su que le plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Quand Stiles ne sortait pas de son coma et que je te rejoignais pour te calmer, mon plan avais repris son cours. J'ai réussi à me rendre indispensable, du moins je le croyais. Mais je me tromper, tu étais trop obnubilé par ton mari. Même dans la cuisine tu murmuré son nom, tu m'as pris pour lui. Tu me parlais en m'appelant Stiles. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu me vire de chez-toi. Je suis désolée.  
\- Pourquoi nous dire tous ça maintenant ? Demande Stiles  
\- Parce que je ne veux pas que Derek me déteste. Je ne veux pas partir sans lui dire, que si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je l'aime, dit Julie.

Après ses révélations Derek reste abasourdi, mais il lui dis quand même  
\- Tu cherches mon pardon avant de mourir, mais je ne te le donnerais pas. Tu as mis ma meute en danger, tu as voulu exécuter mon compagnon. Si tu avais bien était informé , tu aurais su que si Stiles mourrait , je mourrais avec lui ça n'aurait était qu'une question de jours. Et même si je te considérais comme une amie, tu as trompé ma confiance. Tu te confesses, car tu te sais mourante, mais me l'aurais, tu dis si tu aurais survécu à l'accouchement ? Non-bien sûr que non, Stiles avais raison, en me disant que tu reconnaîtrais les bébés ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu aurais fait ça, j'aurais refusé la paternité. Tu veux un pardon que jamais mon compagnon, mes enfants, ma meute ou moi-même ne t'accorderons. Je te souhaite un bon voyage, et surtout rappel toi bien, que si ce n'était pas l'accouchement qui t'as tué, je l'aurais fait de mes mains à ta sortie d'ici.  
C'est en versant des larmes que Julie s'endort pour toujours en prononçant le nom de Derek.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Et voila les amis, enfin l'épilogue. Merci de m'avoir suivi tous le long de cette aventure. Encore désolé pour les fautes !**_

 _ **Comme vous le savez, je suis en cours d'écriture, sur une nouvelle fanfiction, mais du Merlin/ Arthur. une teen wolf est en cours mais elle ne sera pas posté pour le moment. Je me consacre a mon Merthur avant. Je suis désolé, pour ceux qui ne veux lire que du Sterek, mais faut attendre.**_

 _ **Voila le claps de fin pour cette histoire. Rassurez vous, j'ai l'autre qui est toujours en cours. J'espère que cette fin ne vous décevras pas.**_

Épilogue

Thomas et Aiden ont maintenant 5 Ans, Tisha, elle vient de fêter ses 11 ans. Stiles et Derek attendent leurs enfants à la sortie de l'école. Derek tient sa petite fille de 3 mois dans les bras, ils l'on nommée Laura. La petite est un mélange de lui et de Stiles. Ils avaient voulu un dernier enfant, mais étaient réticents à prendre une mère porteuse. La solution s'est présenté d'elle-même quand Derek a dit à Stiles, que ce qui serais vraiment bien,si ça serait un mélange d'un Hales et d'un Stilinski. Cora qui a assistée à cette discussion, c'est naturellement proposé pour être cette mère porteuse. Les garçons ont accepté, après les arguments imparables du mélange de leur sang. Derek a dans ses bras un bébé qui est le portrait de ses papas, les yeux bleus de Derek ainsi que ses cheveux noirs,et, les pommettes et le nez retroussé de Stiles. Derek a été promu directeur d 'une école, il commence son nouveau poste, après les vacances, a la rentée scolaire. Laura dort paisiblement, dans les bras de son père, quand la porte de l'école s'ouvre. Comme d'habitude, la maîtresse des jumeaux, qui est aussi l'ancienne institutrice de Tisha en maternelle, retient les jumeaux pour qu'ils sortent en dernier. Derek est en train de faire les cent pas pour bercer Laura qui commence à s'agiter. Quand les jumeaux arrivent enfin, en donnant la main à Samantha leur maîtresse. Stiles connaît son nom vu qu'elle le lui a donné, pendant une réunion parent maîtresse en début d'année scolaire. Ce soir-là, Stiles ne savait plus ou se mettre, Samantha lui a fais du gringue. Elle a insisté pour lui payer un café dans un petit bar, pas loin de l'école. Stiles a bien sur refusé, en lui disant qu'il était marié. Loin de se décourager, elle a retenté plusieurs fois par la suite, mais Stiles lui donnait toujours une réponse négative. Tout le monde sait qu'il est gay et marié a un homme, sauf elle apparemment. Stiles râle souvent en rentrant de l'école. Derek a donc décidé de venir avec lui, vu qu'il a fini de bonne heure sa journée de travail, afin de voir si son mari n'en rajoute pas un peu. Malheureusement, il voit bien le regard gourmand que lui lance Samantha. Quand elle arrive au niveau de Stiles avec un sourire, elle lui demande

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à ce petit café ?  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je suis marié et fidèle.  
\- Votre femme n'a pas besoin de le savoir, Stiles  
\- Excusez-moi, Madame intervient Derek d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre des autres parents encore présent  
\- Oui, monsieur, puis je vous aider ?  
\- Oui, pourriez-vous laisser partir mes enfants, mon bébé a faim et commence à s'agiter.  
\- Bien sûr dans quelle classe son vos enfants ?  
\- La vôtre  
Je ne comprends pas, tous mes élèves son avec leurs parents  
\- Oui sauf les deux miens que vous tenez par la main, pendant que vous draguez encore une fois mon mari. Je ne savais pas qu'un professeur avait ce droit-là, de draguer les parents d'élèves aux yeux des enfants et des familles.

\- Mais je…  
\- Vous rien du tout, maintenant rendez moi mes enfants, lâchés la grappe à mon mari et surtout évité de le draguer encore une fois, si vous tenez à votre place. Maintenant Stiles, si on pouvait rentrer bébé, Tisha nous attend à la maison avec ton père et Jordan.  
\- Je te suis Mamour, bonne journée madame. Les garçons ditent au revoir a votre maîtresse  
\- Au revoir maîtresse, disent en chœur Aiden et Thomas.

Les garçons commencent à suivre Derek qui a tourné les talons pour partir, quand ils sont arrêtés par les mains de Samantha qui ne les a pas lâchés. Aiden regarde les mains de cette dernière et regarde son père et lui demande  
\- Papa, pourquoi la maîtresse veut pas nous lâcher ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mon grand, mais elle va nous le dire  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas, dit alors la maîtresse en regardant Stiles  
\- Je ne peux pas quoi ?  
\- Vous mettre avec lui ! Il a une femme je l'ai vu quand j'avais Tisha dans ma classe  
\- Non, vous avez vu la mère porteuse de nos jumeaux ! Mais en aucun cas vous ne l'avez vu avec une femme ni un homme  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas être Gay !  
\- ET pourquoi cela ?  
\- Mais, mais ce n'est pas bien  
\- Pardon ? Demande Stiles en s'énervant un peu. Lâchez mes enfants maintenant.  
\- Papa, elle nous fais mal, dit Thomas en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Samantha a resserré la prise sur leurs bras pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne. Aiden lui émet un petit jappement qui pourrait passer par un couinement par les humains. Derek, qui a entendu le jappement de douleur, se rapproche et se plante devant Samantha. Il attrape l'une de ses mains et libère Thomas qui fonce prévenir la directrice d'établissement. Autour d'eux, certains parents attendent de voir ce qui va ses passés, ils n'ont pas perdu une miette de ce petit spectacle. Derek dit alors à Samantha  
\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de juger nos vies. Gay Hétéro ou Bi, on est tous pareille. Maintenant, j'ai été gentil, mais je commence à m'énerver. Je ne le réputerais pas encore, Lâcher mon fils  
\- STILES, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RESTER AVEC LUI ! Cri Samantha  
\- C'est mon mari, je vous pris de garder vos réflexions pour vous. Et comme l'a si gentiment demandé mon mari, Lâcher mon fils avant que je perde patience !  
La directrice qui est arrivée avec Thomas voit la maîtresse tenir Aiden par le bras, vu les mains crispées,elle doit lui faire mal.  
\- Lâchez mon fils pour la dernière fois, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été calme, malgré que vous m'insultez, vous faite mal à mes enfants, et vous draguée mon mari aux yeux de tous. Rajoute Derek. Vous vous permettez des jugements sur la façon de vivre des parents d'élèves, mais qui êtes-vous pour juger de leurs vies. À quels autres hommes faites-vous du charme ? peut-être est-ce votre travail à la place de celui d'institutrice.

La discussion houleuse qui se joue devant l'école, attire les yeux des curieux. Tous les professeurs ainsi que certains parents se sont rapprochés pour écouter la conversation. Samantha rougit de colère est dit sur un ton agressif  
\- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME PARLER COMME ÇA !  
\- Et moi, je me permets totalement, réplique Derek.  
Il se tourne ensuite vers la directrice et lui dit  
\- Claudette, il serait bien de remettre cette maîtresse à sa place avant votre départ, car je ne lui laisserais pas de dernière chance.  
\- Nous avons une réunion ce soir, le thème devait être abordé, un autre parent s'en est pleins.  
\- Bien, rajoute Derek puis il dit à Samantha. Maintenant Mademoiselle, je vous suggère de vous chercher une autre place pour la rentrée, car votre poste ici sera remplacé.  
\- VOUS N'EN AVEZ AUCUN DROIT ! CRACHE SAMANTHA  
\- Aucun droit ? ahah ! Je me présente, je suis Derek Hales mari de Stiles Stilinski shérif adjoint de la ville de Beacon Hills, père de 4 enfants et futur directeur de cette école. Vous venez d'attaquer votre supérieur devant parents d'élèves et collègues. Un rapport sera envoyé à l'académie dès ce soir, je vous suggère de faire vos cartons en fermant votre classe. La clé sera remise à Claudette, qui me la transmettra à son tour. Quant à vous ! Dit-il en s'adressant aux curieux. Vous pouvez passer votre chemin, il n'y a rien à voir. Une réunion se tiendra le soir de la rentrée afin que je me présente pour mon nouveau poste.  
\- Voilà pourquoi, c'est mon mari, dit Stiles à Samantha. Rien que de le voir vous remettre en place me fais…, enfin vous voyais. Maintenant Mademoiselle comme vous l'as dit mon mari, partais vite avant qu'il n'y ai plus de dégât. Tu viens mamours ? On rentre à la maison  
\- Je vous suis ! Répond Derek en poussant ses jumeaux à la suite de leur père, et lui ferme la marche.  
La famille Hales part ensemble vers la maison de Noah et Jordan qui les attendent avec leur fille, pour une soirée gaufres nutella. Sous le rire moqueur de certains parents d'élèves, pour l'ancienne institutrice de leurs enfants, et des applaudissements pour les deux hommes. Stiles est même persuadé d'avoir entendu des parents dire que leurs enfants devaient changer d'établissement, mais qu'au vu du licenciement de Samantha et du nouveau directeur, ils laisseraient leurs petits ici.  
Quand ils arrivent chez Noah et Jordan, ils entendent le rire des deux filles qui provient a l'arrière de la maison. Ils les rejoignent, et voient toute la meute en train de jouer au foot. Il y a Chris et Isabella, Jackson et Ethan,Cora et son petit ami Paul qu'elle a rencontré à la maternité, c'est l' anesthésiste qui s'est occupé d'elle, Isaac et sa femme, Justine, qu'il a épousé il y a deux ans. Cette dernière est ronde comme un ballon, elle attend leur premier enfant à eux, mais en a déjà un d'un homme qui l'a abandonné quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte. Noah, Jordan Anna ainsi qu'un petit Robin, qui a à peine trois ans, qu'ils ont adoptés. Ils l'ont trouvé a leur porte quand il était âgé de 2 jours, avec une lettre de Malia, leur demandant de le garder avec eux. Elle ne voulait pas de l'enfant, mais qu'elle le serait heureux dans cette famille. ET bien sûr leur fille Tisha, quand les jumeaux les voient jouer, ils courent les rejoindre. Stiles prend dans ses bras, Laura qui commence à s'agiter dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier prend à son tour Stiles dans ses bras lui embrasse le cou et lui dit  
\- Regarde bébé, notre famille n'as jamais était aussi heureuse !  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, ça fait du bien !  
\- Papa, pap's venaient jouer, crie Tisha entre deux éclats de rire.

Derek ne se fait pas prier après avoir embrassé son mari, il se met à courir derrière ses enfants, en leur promettant une séance de chatouille dès qu'il les attrapera.  
Stiles sourit, il est heureux, son compagnon a enfin le bonheur qu'il mérite après tout ce qu'il a traversé depuis la mort de sa famille. Il regarde ses jumeaux, ils ressemblent très peu à Julie, et il en est heureux. Finalement, lui aussi a la vie dont il a toujours voulu, c'est avec un sourire qu'il va poser Laura dans le lit parapluie installé à l'ombre, et qu'il se met à courir pour aider ses trois enfants à attraper Derek, pour le chatouiller. Quand Derek est à terre son compagnon et ses enfants sur lui, la meute les rejoints et chacun va à leur tour embêter leur Alpha. Noah qui est en retrait avec Jordan qui tient la main de leur fils, dit alors

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Derek Hall, se conduirait comme un enfant, et rirais aux éclats, je ne l'aurais pas cru.  
\- Seul un STilinski a cet effet sur les gens, Maintenant vient papy nous allons nous aussi rejoindre cette famille qui aime se rouler en boule dans notre jardin.


End file.
